Life will be what it was
by Ryoko Kashino
Summary: Can life go back to how it was? Spike is gone. Or is he? Will the crew of the bebop find each other? And the life that was all but taken from them? C'mon all u Jazzers take a chance! Sweet I've just updated! 2 new ones for all you loyal Jazzers!
1. Floating Crypt & Bottom of the Barrel

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hi there guys!  This Ryoko, I have returned with yet another bebop tale!  What can I say I never tire of watching it and there are so many bebop stories floating in my head!  Okay I hope you guys like this one!  Please read and review! Thanks a lot!  Oh yeah here's the legal crap, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so don't freakin' sue me! I'm very poor.  To all those who flame! Be warned flame and you will be "Mind Fragged!"

Chp 1   The floating crypt and bottom of the barrel

            The smoke hung lazily about the window area.  Jet stood there looking out into the black abyss of space. He didn't blink; he just stared out with solemn eyes.  The ship had been floating here in the orbit of Mars for about a week.  Four had days past and not a sign of Faye or the redtail.  The last month had gone by slowly.  Spike had gone and never came back. He hadn't cried.  Hell no! He was Jet Black, the black dog that would never let go once he sunk in his teeth. Slowly though, his heart began to ache.  His family had gone.  Vanished almost as soon as they'd come.  He could understand Spike's death wish.  Well, no, he couldn't but he figured he could accept it.  Since day one he'd always seen the dull look in Spike's eyes.  That was his life; the dullness he woke up to every morning.  He supposed it was because of that woman he couldn't get over.  For the three years they'd spent as partners and as friends Jet had to face the fact that Spike would only live on in his memories.  Funny that that careless asshole would be the only person he'd trusted since his years in the I.S.S.P.  Jet chuckled to himself, then crushed his cigarillo out and headed to the controls of the Bebop.

            The control board was brightly lit.  Jet sat there still just staring out in the blankness of space.  His life at the moment sucked.  His mind floated to Ed.  It was weird but he felt he was like her Dad.  Her real one was an ass that left a child behind to fend for herself.  Sure he'd left her with a nun, but God damn it he could even tell if Ed was a girl or boy!  Fucker! His little girl, she was gone and she took the damn dog too!  Jet rolled his eyes and tried to push out the memory of Ed's smiling face and the constant bark that had continually accompanied the little imp.  

 Even that evil woman had a small place in his heart.  Sure she was a bit of a shrew. Everyday she'd bitch'em out for never repairing the water heater.  Then she'd have the nerve to act as if she was queen of the lazy people.  Laying about on the couch and chair in the living area reading magazines, painting her nails, smelling the place up like a freaking nail salon! Damn woman!  Shit, he missed her too.  He was going to go mad with all this silence.  Jet checked the vault in the storeroom.  5000 woolongs, well at least Faye hadn't totally robbed him.    He had just enough the fill one of the three tanks of the bebop and get a few other needed supplies. First he needed to do was get to the docks.  He fired up the engines and then punched in the coordinates.  He'd get there in about an hour.  Meanwhile he'd try to rest his eyes, if he was lucky he'd catch a few Z's.  

*****

            Faye sat at the bar.  A haze of smoke almost gave this place atmosphere.  Pathetic, she downed the rest of her whiskey sour got up and paid for her drink.  She hadn't wanted to go back to that bunch of bolts.  No way; it was filled with memories she wished she'd never obtained.  As of late, the once loud insane asylum it had been had turned into a crypt.  Silence had beckoned there too often.  She and Jet had only talked to each other when they needed to.  She walked outside pausing in the middle of the sidewalk and stretched out.  Faye then felt her coat pocket for the cigs she'd bought this morning.  She found the pack and saw it only had two left.  She cursed under her breath and then plucked one out and lit it up.  She turned and headed to the parking lot towards her red tail.  She needed to find a place to stay. The red tail headed out towards the not so good side of town, the side with the seedy motels.  When Faye landed she picked the closest one. The bright pink neon sign read Koolerz Inn. _Inn, my ass,_ she thought.  She entered the office and stood for a few minutes waiting to be serviced.  No one came.  Finally, Faye pounded on the little bell.  From a door way off to the side came a young teen.  His face was pale and had little clusters of pimples here and there.  He looked at Faye.  He stood there for a second.  Faye was annoyed that this teenager was simply undressing her with his eyes and clearly beginning to fantasize about bedding her.  She finally spoke, "What the hell are you staring at?"

He stammered, "Uh.. um... ahh... auh... How can I help you?"

            Faye placed a hand on her hip then licked her lips and said, "What do you think I'm here for?" Her lips curled up into a smile as her very sensual voice turned the teen ten shades of red.  

"Umm I  ..."

"I need a room genius."  She said with no emotion in her voice and annoyance on her face.

            The teen's mind finally registered that he was getting messed with.  He sat down at the pc and then with a few key strokes he pulled up an available room screen.  He turned and reached up to get a key.  He placed the key down unto the counter that stood between him and the beautiful vixen. 

  "Room 320, take the stairs up two flights and the room is at the end of the hall next the ice machine. Oh that'll be 160 woolongs."  

            Faye reached into her pocket and gave the kid the cash, grabbed her key and before she left the office she stopped at the vending machine to get a pack of cigs.  She could feel the kid burning a hole into her back.  So she slowly bent down to give him a flash of her bottom. She heard his breath catch and smiled to herself.  _That's right sweetheart stare hard 'cause that's all you're ever gonna get, she thought.  She stood up straight slowly turned her head, winked and said, "Sweet dreams lover." _


	2. The Hospital Stay

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hi there guys!  This Ryoko, I have returned with yet another bebop tale!  Okay I hope you guys like this one!  I'm posting multiple chapters I hate reading only one chapter at a time. Oh yeah here's the legal crap, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so don't freakin' sue me! I'm very poor.  To all those who flame! Be warned, flame and you will get Budda's ultimate karma smack! 

Chp 2 The Hospital Stay

Flash back One month

The extents of his injuries were bad.  Even some of the most seasoned doctors in this joint had seemed skeptical about his survival.  They'd worked for hours to keep his stomach and bowels in his body while trying to stop the blood from draining out of him.  Their persistence had worked, but he'd still fell into a coma from the blood loss. In the frenzy to save him somehow no one was able to find his I.D.  So they labeled him John Doe, and no one had even bothered to come looking for him. The first couple of weeks he lay there comatose.  Not a movement, not even his eyes had moved like they should've given he'd had to have been in some sort of R.E.M. state some time during his coma.  Then one day a candy striper had been changing the bed pan and then was giving him a sponge bath when he'd awakened.   He peeked through a barely open eye lid and watch as she lifted the gown a little above his private area.  She took a good look at him then blushed.  The nurse dipped the sponge into the soapy water, wrung out the excess and was about to bathe him when he spoke, "Hey I generally prefer dinner before I let you get to the best part of me." Then he winked.

The nurse dropped the sponge and bolted out of the room screaming, "The freaking veggie is awake!" 

Spike was amusing himself remembering the look on the nurse's face.  She hadn't been back to take care of him.  Now an older nurse named Chloe was watching him.  She had been beautiful when she was young, you could tell that she was one of those rare women that had aged gracefully.  Her hair was still blonde and tucked in a bun at the base of her head.  Her dark blue eyes told the story of a caring kind spirit.  That was something that you never really found in anyone anymore. He tried to flirt just to see if his charms could still work on any woman as they'd clearly done in the past.  She smiled and let loose a little giggle but her age had given away that she was wiser than most woman.  She didn't fall for the charms of the apparent gentlemen.  She shook her head and said "Oh sweetheart, even if I was thirty years younger you'd still stand no chance."  Her simple reply had made him chuckle.  

Over the last week he'd talked to various doctors that were amazed that he'd survived.  He'd given a fake name when he woke then he'd asked for any newspapers that had been out during his nap and he was given all that could be found.  He read at least twenty different articles about the night he'd come in this place.  Fourteen or so of them claimed listed him as dead.  He had seen pictures of the massacre and felt calm for the first time in three years.

Flash to Present

 This morning he hoped that he'd be able to get out of this place. The room was white. Plain and ugly, really who decorated hospitals? A goddamn nerd, probably. The beeps and slow dull sound of dripping I.V.'s echoed in his ear. He'd always hated these places.  The overbearing smell of bleach and ammonia burned in his nose.  He tried to sit up but the stitches in his side felt tighter than they had over the past week. He sighed and wanted, no, needed a cigarette.  He looked over the see a no smoking sign he shook his head and whispered, "God damn it."

The door opened and there stood Chloe.  She was carrying his breakfast platter. As with every meal she walked over to the table and pushed it towards Spike.  She smiled, touched his leg and said, "Sweetie, you'd better eat.  The healthier you get the quicker you can get leave here." She smiled then patted his leg turned and left. He waited till she was gone to eat.  Spike knew he needed to get out of here.  

As the hours past he sat there staring at the wall. Having plenty of time to think his thoughts drifted to her, Julia. The only thing that seemed to matter was gone. He felt numb to the outside world but in his reality the nightmare was still going on.  He was still breathing.  She was gone.  Now he was trying to accept that she was gone, but he knew he never be able to get over it.  Why am I still here?  Why couldn't I be with her now? He'd ask himself. He was getting angry.  He wanted to break something. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor quicken as he started to get more agitated.  It was driving him nuts.  So he yanked free the cables from the machine. Chloe burst into the room seconds later and saw that her patient was getting dressed.

"Wait! What are you doing?" she tried to grab his arms but instead grabbed the clothing and stared at his face.

"I can't stand this place.  I'm healthy.  I need to go.  Chloe just let me go."  His voice was stern sounding and his face had the don't mess with me look on it.

            Chloe let go of the clothing.  She had never seen this side of her patient.  It scared her. He was dressed and as he shoved past the nurse she grabbed his wrist and said in a low shaken voice, "Be careful.  I don't want to see you to come back in the same condition."

            Spike looked at her.  Her eyes looked like Julia's when she pleaded with him not the leave the syndicate.  All anger and hurt left his body.  He lifted his hand to her cheek and said, "I've just seen a ghost."

"What?" stumbled out from her lips.  

            Spike searched her eyes for a moment longer.  Hoping to glimpse again the one thing he needed, but it was too late.  Instead he felt a single tear fall unto his hand. He wiped away the path of the tear and said, "I'll be okay."  He gave the grin he'd given a million times before then he turned and walked out of the room down the hall towards the elevators.  Chloe ran out just in time to see him vanish.  She stood there and just stared.  She then reached up to touch her cheek.  This time his charming had worked.


	3. Dreams often tells us what we have alway...

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hi there guys!  This Ryoko, I have returned with yet another bebop tale!  Okay I hope you guys like this one!  So here's some yummy carnal goodness!  Ohh this chapter is rated R.  Read and you'll find out why. Opps! Almost forgot here's the legal crap, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so don't freakin' sue me! I'm very poor.  To all those who flame! Be warned, flame and you will get Budda's flaming dragon bite!

Chp 3 Dreams often tell us what we have always wanted

****

            The night sky was dismal.  No stars just the black veil of darkness.  The moon even seemed darker than usual, Faye stood on the porch area of her motel room.  She sighed then walked back into her room. She pulled off her shoes and then yanked open the sheets of the bed.  She laid down. A few minutes after her head hit the pillow she began to her slumber.

~~~~~~ Dream~~~~~~~

The steel of the ship was cold to her back.  Faye stood there listening to the two men on the ship laugh.  _What the hell was so funny? She thought.  Jet's voice sounded no louder than a mumble.  She heard Spike say, "She's dead, there's nothing more I can do for her." _

            Steps started to get closer and as Faye saw him enter the hall.  She whipped out her gun and pointed it at his head. His eyes went from looking straight a head to peeking to the side.

"Where are you going? Why are you going?" She paused only momentarily, "You told me once to forget the past, cause it doesn't matter. But you're the one still tied to he past Spike!"

            Spike head was cocked to look at her.  Suddenly he moved.  He walked over to her, putting his face right in hers. She could smell his cologne and the faint smell of cigarette on him.  "Look at my eyes, Faye, one of them is a fake cause I lost it in an accident."  The long pause he took gave her the chance to really get a look at his eyes.  They were different shades.  His right eye wasn't the same.  Her breath got caught in her throat and he spoke again, "Since then I've been seeing the past in one eye and the present in the other.  So, I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture."

"Don't tell me things like that.  You've never told me anything about yourself, so don't tell me now!"

"I felt like I was watching a dream I'd never wake up from, hmph, before I knew it the dream was all over."

            Spike shoved passed Faye when she said, "My memory, finally came back, but nothing good came of it.  There was no place for me to return to. This was the only place I could go, and now you're leaving just like that! Why do you have to go?  Where are you going? What are you going to do?"  She was so desperate.  She turned around and now began yelling, "Just throw you life away like it was nothing!?!"

His voice came out still calm and cool, "I'm not going there to die.  I'm going to find out if I'm really alive.  I have to do it Faye."

Spike stood there a second then looked up.  He began to walk away.  So all she could do was watch him walk away.  Faye began to fire off the rounds of her gun.  As she saw his frame disappear around the corner she threw down her gun and ran after him.  He was climbing into the swordfish.  She ran and jumped unto the wing of the plane. 

"You can't go I'm not done with you! Stop it!  Spike, why can't you just stop and listen to me!?!"

"Faye get off my ship." He motioned her away with his hand.

"You're gonna die, damn it!  You gotta stop.  I won't let you go!"

            Spike looked up at her face from his seat.  He saw the tears begin to fall from the corner of her eyes. He stood up and climbed out of the cockpit.  He leapt down past her and then extended his hand up to help her down.  He looked at her face and touched her cheek, "Tears won't make me stay. I won't be held here cause of that.  It's too little too late."

            Faye grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him closer.  She couldn't stop the tears.  She just kept her head down and sobbed into his chest.  Spike stood there with arms at his sides.  Reluctantly he placed his arms around her.  He hushed her and then pulled her back, "I didn't listen to my elders then so there's nothing you can say that can stop me." 

            Faye lower lip quivered as he spoke.  She finally grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. At first he was thrown off guard. He pulled away and looked at her, "Faye you can't make me stay. Especially, not like that."

            Faye looked into his eyes.  She didn't care what he said she needed this.  It was the only she knew how to say she cared with out saying the words. She slapped him and then brought his face to hers again.  She was kissing him only this time she felt him kiss back just a little.  With that she backed him against the side of the swordfish and kept kissing him.  Each kiss he'd back off his defenses.  Her hands slipped up to get tangled in his hair. Spike turned them around and his kisses made her flesh burn hotter. He lowered a little to raise her body.  She grunted and felt his hands grip her tighter, her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel the heat from him.  She reached down her hands and undid the button and zipper of his pants.  He looked her at face searching for the okay. Faye nodded just a second before he removed her shorts and pushed himself inside her.  Faye gasped and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  He then nipped small kisses on her neck and continued to give into her.  Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and their breaths became more labored.  She had never felt a connection like this with anyone before. As the pace quickened Spike used his arms to steady himself.  He was feeling the pressure build up.  Faye had now begun to moan his name into his ear between breaths. She could feel herself reaching her limit.  His final push was strong and she gripped onto him tighter as he called her name before releasing a deep breath of air. 

End of Dream

            The floor came fast to her.  Faye sat up and whispered "Spike."  She looked at her surroundings and then remembered where she was.  She got herself up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.  She recalled her dream; the look he'd given her. 

 "I hate my dreams." She whispered aloud. 

Faye felt a sick. The tears began to well up in her eyes. Faye laid her head down again as tears escaped. She didn't want to cry but the feelings she'd tried to surpress were winning. Tears fell until sleep came again.

****

The morning had been quiet and beautiful Jet sighed.  He'd just finished loading the supplies he'd bought for his next voyage out.  He was standing atop the stairs and looked down on the empty living room.  He sighed and then started down the steps when he heard the buzzing of the communicator at the ships control deck. 

"Awwww shit!" he bellowed.

  Jet barreled back up the stairway and then leapt for the signal control button. The screen was black then patched in fuzzy, the audio was perfect. A familiar voice boomed in, "Jet Black? Say Jet buddy you there?" 

"Yeah so what does an old I.S.S.P. guy like you want Dohnali?"

"Well, I'm on a bit of a vacation visiting the grand kids.  I saw your ship in harbor while I was out with the family for breakfast and figured I'd give you a ring when I got home."

"Thanks for that."

"So how you been?  So are things okay on your ship?" 

"Been better, and as for the ship things are okay. Why?"

"Oh, I just was…"

Jet cut him off and said "So I guess you heard about that little explosion in the Red Dragon Tower?" It was the first time Jet had mentioned it aloud.  He hoped if he never mentioned it that perhaps it didn't really happen.  Who was he kidding?

"Yeah, I did.  I'm sorry about your partner. I just know he had to be at the center of that." 

"Me too, man, me too."  Jet's voice trailed off. He could feel a small lump build in his throat.  He cleared his throat and continued the conversation, "So do you know of any good bounties?  Not much going on since big shots has been cancelled."

"Oh I'm sure I can get a buddy of mine to send you some valuable information."

            Jet smiled and then chatted about the weather and planning perhaps to get together with his old work buddy and who knows maybe even go fishing from the bebop's deck.

****

            The sun blared down unto her already too brown skin.  It had been about a week since their last meal and Ed could see it was wearing on her faithful canine.  Her stay with father person hadn't gone as planned.  It was about two weeks ago that as he surveyed a new canyon created by the falling meteors that Ed had fallen asleep under a tree.  When she woke up she found a note.  It read : 

Francois, 

     Another shower hit and I hated to wake you up.  You looked so peaceful.  I hope you'll catch up to me and Macintosh (I think that's his name).  See you soon.  

   Love, 

       Daddy

            Ed hadn't been able to find her father.  She noticed that he hadn't really paid much attention to her.  She'd felt a sence of relief as she read the note. The life of a mapper hadn't peaked her interest. 

            Ed stopped and picked up Ein.  She continued to walk until she reached the edge of a small town.  The dust roads and tumble weeds reminded her of the old spaghetti westerns she had seen on t.v. when she was on the Bebop.  She smiled and nuzzled Ein, "Say, boy you wanna see if there's any place to rest?"

            The pooch touched her cheek with his wet nose and whined.  Ed nodded and began to walk to the closest building.  The building was old, but everything in this place looked weathered like ancient ruins.  She reached the door and saw that it was boarded up tightly. This meant that the building was probably abandoned. The front of the building had no windows and as she walked to the other side of it she spotted another door.  She trotted over and tugged at a loose board and was able to get in.  Ein followed her, Ed walked around and found a few empty boxes in the room that they stood.  The place was dusty, but the floor felt nice and cool to her tired feet.  She continued to walk around the place.  The only light was coming in from the holes between the boarded off doors.  As she entered the largest room she turned her head and saw a box with four light switches.  She slapped up all of them and the lights above flickered and only half lit up while the rest flashed in and out.  She looked around the room and saw a small fridge in the far corner.  She ran toward it and ripped open the door.  Inside of it were three cans of soda and a small bottle of water.  She reached in and grabbed a can. It was cold to her amazement.  She squealed, licked her parched lips and cranked open the tab.  She downed the can in seconds and smiled stupidly.  "Ahhh that was good!"  She then felt a nudge of her leg and looked down at Ein.  She grabbed the bottle of water and held his mouth open and poured some water to it.  The dog wagged his tail.  When he finally had enough water both walked around for a few more minutes just checking out their new dwelling.  Ed found a power socket and phone jack she then plugged in her Tomato.  It took a minute for the cpu to boot.  Ed conneted her goggles and then slapped them on her face.  She let out a semi maniacal laugh and then began to surf the web.  

"Where oh where can the bebop be? Bebop were you be?" she sang.  

Ein curled up next to her and began to sleep. A few minutes passed when she got a hit.  The page loaded and bam she saw her home away from home was on Mars. 

 "How will Ed get to Mars?" she said aloud.  

For a minute she pondered.  Then she snapped her fingers and began to type like mad.  

            Ohhhh, wow that chapter was a bit longer than the other two I posted.  I'm steadily working on the next two chapters and hopefully I can post them in about two weeks.  Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.  Thanks!  Looking forward to some reviews! "L8rs, I'm out like Trout!"  Greene that one is for you!  Ha Ha!


	4. Return of the Gambler

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hi there guys!  This Ryoko, I have returned with yet another chapter!  Okay I hope you guys like this one!  I'm posting multiple chapters I hate reading only one chapter at a time. Opps! Almost forgot here's the legal crap, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so don't freakin' sue me! I'm oh so very poor.  

Chp 4 The Return of the Gambler

****

            Spike walked along the street filled with tall buildings.  He knew he needed to get off of this planet.  He knew where he could go.  Bet he needed some serious cash to get there.  The other problem that was he had no shelter.  Maybe he'd check out a bar pick up a woman for the night.  He looked at his reflection in the mirrored windows.  His outfit was in pretty bad shape.  There was no way any woman would look at him looking like this and Jet wasn't here to fix up his clothes.  Holes in his suit jacket, blood stains and a cut in the leg was bad.  He closed up his trench coat and continued to walk.  He came upon a store, Galaxymart.  Low prices that are worth every woolong!  He chuckled to himself as the thought of the annoying tag line.  Spike walked along the back of the building and saw various workers sitting about the receiving area.  He watched as he saw a worker take off his smock and place in on a stack of boxes then turn to run back to the small office he'd come out of.  Spike checked in all directions and he whistled while nonchalantly walked by snatching the item.  He found a stack of boxes and threw off his trench coat and suit jacket.  The smock hung over his head and he positioned it to cover the slash in the front of his shirt and he rolled up his sleeves.  This thing reminded him of the smock Jet wore as he cooked that read, "Kiss the cook!" He then walked out into the storage area.  He walked about till someone stopped him and asked, "Hey are you lost?" 

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Oh it happens to all of us.  Just go straight down this hall turn left and go thru the double doors.  You probably work in the men's clothing, am I right?"

            Spike nodded.  He followed the directions given and now stood in a large wide aisle.  After watching the various video cameras for about an hour he traced there watching patterns.  He walked about folding clothes and pocketing a few very needed items, a pair of socks, underwear and a belt.  When the chance came he grabbed a shirt, a pair of jeans, and denim button up shirt.  He slipped to the back and found the employee restrooms.  He changed clothes quickly depositing of his other outfit in the trash.  He walked out into the storage area found his trench coat and left behind the smock.  Yes, indeed worth every woolong.  

            A few hours later Spike walked the crowds and spied various walkers by.  He caught a glimpse of his target.  A very well dressed man putting away his billfold, the victim was stepping out of a very snazzy café. Spike headed his way and as planned he walked right into the man. With his slight of hand and a quick apology the man was robbed and didn't even know it. Spike dashed around the corner and opened the wallet.  He grabbed the loose cash then checked the various credit cards.  He grinned when he pulled out a platinum business card. He then headed to get a suit.

            The Neon lights welcomed him. The casino sounded of various ka-ching and winning buzzers, Spike walked strait to the black jack tables.  The 10,000 woolong chip tables screamed come hither.  He did so placing down ten 10,000 bills.  The dealer placed down the chips and Spike began his game of cat and mouse with the dealer.  Four hours later Spike left the table with 2 million woolongs, a complementary room and a woman on each arm.  As he entered his room he left the women at the door.

The room was decorated in gold, black, cream, and white marble.  This was a real step up from that ugly white hospital room. He looked around the room.  The lower level was the lounge area.  Two large rooms, in one the sofa, a love seat, and glass table with gold legs.  A fake fire place was on the other side of the living room set.  In the other room was a dinning table with a glass chandelier.  Spike looked to his right and saw the spiral staircase that led to the sleeping area. Lavish was the only word that came to mind. He started up the staircase and throwing off his suit jacket as he sat on the bed. Turning his view behind him and saw the balcony Spike, grabbed a cigarette and his lighter.  The red orange tip of the cigarette was nothing compared to the yellows orbs of light that was the city below. The view was glorious, the streets full of cars and their headlights, the sidewalks exploding with people.  He'd forgotten about how much of a tourist attraction this part of the city was. He couldn't believe that this was Tharsis.  Spike took a long drag on his cigarette then ran his fingers thru his wild green fro.  He sighed and watched the smoke circle around him.  Spike squashed the butt out on the black railing and turned to enter his room.  He needed to sleep, in the morning he'd get a passport and then head to earth. 

            Hey there sorry for any minor errors.  I have no editor so it's only me doing the editing.  No one wants to help me!!!!  - Oh, anyway I hope you liked please read and review!  I much appreciated it!  Thanks ! Much luv and L8r,  Ryoko!


	5. He's a small wonder!

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

What's up my peoples?  I know I had fun writing this one! I had a whole crazy brain fart when I wrote this chapter! I added some new characters.  I actually wanted to have a story that was more than your clear SxF get together I figure I'd add a new bounty just to get all the bebop crew in on the adventure! Oop, almost forgot here's the legal voodoo, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so please don't sue me! I'm so very poor.   

Chp 5 He's a Small Wonder

            Everywhere around him the lab was a silver coffin.  Dr. Ash quietly did his work.  He knew that if he didn't want to end up like the rest of the team that he'd better keep his mouth shut and do as he was ordered.  The door opened and a flash of fluorescent light beamed in.  He turned his head only to see from the corner of his eye a young woman with a gun in her hand. "Hey, how long is it gonna take you?" she asked.  

            "It's delicate work it, you can't rush genius." 

            "Genius; is that what you consider yourself?  You're lucky to still be breathing."

The armed woman walked over towards the elder man.  She placed the gun to his temple. "Hurry up.  I need to get him back.  If you don't talk back maybe I'll let you live after you've finished uploading him into his new host."

            The only sound that filled the air was the hard gulp from the doctor's throat. He trembled a little and nodded his head slowly. He could see her eyes just glaring at him.  After a minute she walked out of the room but not before shooting off one round.  The shot startled him so badly he almost fell off the stool he sat upon.  He took a deep breath then straightened his lab coat.  Her laughter rang in his ears as he stared at the swinging door. 

 "You, bitch. I hope he fucking kills you when he wakes up." He said to no one in particular.   

*****

            The machines beeped rhythmatically.  Nothing had changed.  The glass and wall stood between her and her lover.  She walked to the doorway and looked at the two guards.  They both nodded and let her enter the room.  His eyes were closed.  His chest raised and lowered at a slow pace.  She had barely gotten used to this body, but change could be good.  

            "Darling, Marius, my love. Can you hear me?  The doctor will have your new body ready.  I think you'll like the new body better than this one.  I can't believe that I'll have you back in my arms again.  I cannot wait.  Do you want to tell me about your new body?"

            Her hands reached out to take hold of his closest hand. She gently stroked the hand then bent close to kiss the hand and touched her cheek to it.  

            "Yes darling, you and I will become the ultimate power!  Nothing will lay in our way.   The advancements we have achieved are marvelous.  A human body with cybernetics weaved throughout the tissues.  You'll have the strength of seven men.  And your intelligence will clearly surpass any genius that ever lived, perhaps even my own."  She touched the sleeping man's forehead and then gently pressed her lips to his. 

****

            A light voice came ringing in.  He tried to open his eyes but it was no use.  He felt someone touching him, his hand then more talking.  Familiar, who was it? He listened and again the more he heard the voice the clearer picture became.  He felt her touch his forehead and then her lips on his own.  The touching stopped and he heard soft steps going away from him.  Scream, he told himself, do something before she leaves you.  I can't be with out her any longer!  Ayame! He tried to scream, but nothing came out.  His body wasn't responding to his demands.  Quiet, no sounds except the steady beep sounding from a machine.  Images came to mind, a young woman in a lab coat, the same woman laughing, and then her lying in the bed next to him.  Ayame, he needed to feel her again.  He needed to see her smile.  That was the only thing that was his solely, her smile.  She never smiled for anyone else. Just for him.  He got flashes of her with a different man.  Yet, he knew not to get angry with each new face.  He had been each man that she was with.  How? Why? What was going on?  

            New images flashed in his head.  He was running on a tread mill hooked to various machines.  He was at a shooting range firing different guns. Taking tests; timed and not timed.  Strategy tests, any test you could think of he had taken.  In each body they tested him.  He remembered the test taking period being months at first and with each new body the testing period had become smaller. Now, maybe it took about four days to run the basics.  How long had he been out of commission he needed to know.  He tried to remember the last day he was awake.  

~~~~~* flash back*~~~~~

            The morning hours had produced a beautiful sunshine and a slight breeze passed.  A few loose strands of his dark navy hair brushed a little on his cheek.  He stood on the balcony.  The apartment was at the top of the skyscraper. Marius was looking down on the city.  Ayame still lay slumbering.  He walked into the living room and then walked to the kitchen and began to make coffee.  The day so far hadn't been any different than most.  He went into the room and looked at his sleeping lover.  He really couldn't believe that his creator was the one lying there. 

 Most experiments usually never saw out side of their base.  Not him, he'd been the brain child of Dr. Ayame Katsukida.  She had been a child genius; at the age of 15 she had three degrees, one in advance biology, a second in robotics and the last in the human genetics.  Dr. Katsukida had been working for the I.S.S.P. in a special research division.  They had wanted to develop a new agent.  Heads of the I.S.S.P. had found human agents became greased by the different syndicates and as sad as it was to admit, too many officers had left behind families. The new age of space travel had created the I.S.S.P. and this new law enforcement needed a new type of soldier, one that couldn't be bought and one that could be disposable.  With the new type agent there wouldn't be that problem.  One gets picked off simply go to storage and pull out a new one, just scan the bar code and boom.  A rather crude way to look at it, but it was a truth brought on by the new millennium. 

Marius had been the 7th stab at the humanoid agent.  His first body had been 65% mechanics and 35% percent tissue.  Simply, skin to cover the robotics.  He remembered he closely resembled a giant Ken doll, something Dr. Katsukida had teased the robot about.  Mostly he had just looked at her trying to process the joke.  He was to serve and protect, what the hell was humor to him? 

Now he was in his 15th prototype. This body was 80% tissue and 20% mechanics.  He was definitely a full man. The robotics were mainly used to enhance strength.  His I.Q. tested at 178.  Genius; Ayame's I.Q. still reigned at the astonishing 220 mark. Marius was the only test subject to leave the white and silver walls of the labs.  Dr. Ayame had been the one to take charge of his living situation.  She needed to see if he could pass for human.  This had been the final stage of the project.  If he could pass for human then the project could start mass production and slowly but surely the I.S.S.P. would rid it's self of the greased palm and save a few men in the field.

Marius walked into the bathroom and began his morning regimen, shower shave and dressed.  Thirty minutes later he was lightly touching Ayame's shoulder.  She turned to face him and smiled.  "Well, aren't we the early bird." She said. 

 Marius simply smiled then said, "Get up; we need to get to the lab early today.  The chair men of project New Age, is coming to inspect your progress."

"Hey, whose the scientist here?" she chuckled.

Marius kissed her cheek and said, "You are." 

Ayame sat up then walked to the bathroom.  She turned on the hot water in the shower the phone rang.  Damn it!  She ran into her room and answered, "Hello, Katsukida." 

"Dr. I just got to the labs.  Everything is gone.  No samples, all the data, not even the back up data is here.  They took the comp..."

A loud bang was heard and Ayame dropped the phone. As she scrambled around her room getting dressed Marius walked in with a cup of coffee.  He watched her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Marius we need to get out of here," she was breathing heavy and her eyes seemed to be searching for an answer, "Something isn't right.  I just heard Carey get killed.  He was calling form the labs, he said…"  

"What did he say?"

"Do you have any of your arms with you?"

"Yes, I always carry my knives and gun."

"We're gonna need it."  

"Tell me what's going on." He pressed.

"I will.  C'mon I need to get my lap tops and," she ran to her closet, "God, I never thought it would come to this." She grabbed a small box and pulled out a standard issue I.S.S.P black handgun.

"What are you doing?" Marius asked.

"I…Oh god, this can't be happening!" she screamed as tears began to stream down her face. 

Marius walked over next to her.  Suddenly, the front door was knocked down.  In rushed fifteen well dressed and armed men.  Five men rushed Marius he fought off two.  The other three pinned him down while another man came at him with a syringe.  "No! Leave him alone!!!" screamed Ayame.  

Another goon walked into the room and backhanded Ayame, her head spun so fast from the force of the slap that she fell to the floor. Marius' rage was becoming full throttle as he saw Ayame whimpering on the floor.  He threw one man at the syringe wielding fiend.  He fell back pinning one man to the bed.  As the man below him tried to squirm free Marius was able to grab the man that had been to his right, he snapped his neck and grabbed the body's gun from the holster.  He used the body as a shield as he stood he filled all enemies in the room with led.  

He dropped the body and ran over the Ayame.  She was holding her cheek. Her lip had been busted and was bleeding.  Nine other men ran in and another wave of men came in the front door.  Marius stood fighting everyone that came at him.  When four men rushed at him three tackled him while the fourth ran past him and grabbed Ayame.  She smacked and scratched at the goon but he was stronger then her.  He put a gun to her head and said, "I suggest you stop fighting.  I wouldn't think twice to put a bullet in your head." She stopped fighting and so did Marius.  

"He's coming!" shouted a random man from the living room.  

The men stood up strait and along the hall that led to the bed room.  Marius stood there his breath haggard from fighting.  He stared at the idiot holding Ayame. Her eyes were filled with terror.  The tears just kept falling; her sobs began to fill the room.  This was irritating her captor he pistol whipped her just as a tall white haired man walked into the room.  Ayame's cry was a knife to the gut for Marius.  He wanted to rush over and break every limb of the asshole that was hurting her, but he know she would die if he was to act out.  The white haired man stood there and watched the scene.  He looked Marius up and down; then he looked at the Ayame.  A thin trail of blood was trickling down from her forehead and her lower lip had already started to swell.  He walked over to the girl and looked the man holding her.  "Who else hit her?" his voice was and low growl. 

"I don't know. Her lip was already busted when I got to her."

"I see," He looked at the girl.  His hand went to her chin.  He smiled and said, "I apologize for the actions of my men.  I told them to simply gather you and your things.  No harm was to come of you or your lover." 

Ayame was gasping for breath.  Her eyes were reading his face.  She was so scared.  His hand was icy cold, as were his clear blue eyes. 

"Please come with me." He removed the iron grip of his man from her arm.  He brushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear.  More blood had begun to fall from the small gash on her forehead.  

"My name is Vicious.  I sincerely apologize for this attack upon you.  I do hope that you haven't received too much abuse."

"Yeah, every girl wants to be pistol whipped first thing in the morning." Said Ayame

That comment brought a smile to Vicious' face.  "I'll take care of that."  

Just as he finished those words he spun around.  Out came his kitana, he rushed the guard that had hit her.  Blood came up out of his mouth. The guard eyes bulged out and his last word were, "Sir, why…" His body fell limp to the floor. 

Vicious wiped clean his sword on the bodies coat then put his sword in its sheath.  He then stood up and looked at Marius, "Come, friend, I have new and better things for you."

Two more men entered the room. Vicious nodded and they rushed past everyone.  They found the syringe and as Marius walked past them.  The syringe was plunged in, seconds later the man was out.  The loud thump made Ayame's head turn.  She saw Marius on the floor, "Marius!" She screamed.

"Calm down.  He took out almost twelve of my men and was barely heavy breathing.  I had to ensure he wouldn't harm me or anyone else." 

"He never would've touched you, unless you were gonna hurt me!"

"There's no proof."

"What do you want from me!?!"

"In due time my dear; in due time."


	6. Homeward Bound

**Life Will Be What It Was**

**By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios**

Ohayo!  I got awesome inspiration from one of the cd's in my cd player what can I say I get inspired easily! OHH that and I just got the new issue of (no 9) MARS!! And my new Animerica will be coming to me soon!  How many of you saw last month's cover with Cowboy Bebop on it!  All I thought was "Hello, cowboy!" Whoo-hooo!  Oop, almost forgot here's the legal voodoo, I don't own bebop (but wish I did) so please don't sue me! I'm so very poor. I even live in the ghetto!  (Seriously I do) Read and review and remember Karma works for those who believe!  

**Chp 6  **

**Homeward Bound**

            Ed lay on the floor clutching Ein to her for warmth.  The earth nights could get so cold.  The dog wriggled closer.  The screen of her tomato had various screen savers going.  "You got mail!" sounded so loud Ed almost jumped out of her skin.

            Ed scrambled to sit in front of her homemade pc and read her new email.

            "Yeah, Bebop's coming! Bebop's coming!" Her sing song tone made Ein give a low growl. 

            The girl danced around laughing, while Ein growled again trying not to fully awaken.  Ein growled again trying not to fully awaken.  He knew Ed would probably grab him and throw him in the air if he got excited.  Besides, he wanted to sleep; he was a dog and that's what he did: sleep, eat and poop.  He wriggled in place, yawning, then curled into a semi circle to wait for sleep.  Ed looked at her companion and frowned, but continued her sweet celebration. In a few hours she'd be home on the bebop!  Hopefully she'd get to eat and have the comfortable couch to sit on.  That is if Faye Faye wasn't sitting on it with Spike person.  She remembered how much they sat on the couch.  Sometimes they'd even start fighting for the couch.  She let her mind wander to the best fight she'd witnessed.

Spike had been lying on the couch smoking a cigarette.  Faye had just come from collecting a bounty.  She stood at the top of the steps and saw Spike sprawled out.  Faye grimaced but plastered a fake smile as she walked down the steps and then hung over the back of the couch. 

 "Spike, sit up, I want to sit on the couch too." Faye tried her hardest to sound sweet and innocent.

            "No doin'.  I was here first, go sit on the chair over there." He pointed at the small and slightly stiff chair. 

            "C'mon Spike I brought in the cash today! I should at least get to lie down on the big couch!"

            "Too bad I'm comfy!"

            Spike peeked through one eye a moment before a fist landed in his cheek. 

            "You fucking lowlife bitch!" Spike grabbed his face.  With his tongue he felt around and noticed two teeth felt loose.  He played with them for a second as Faye stood with a triumphant smile.

            "Move over asshole!" Faye spat out.

Spike raised his brows as he relaxed himself once again.  His eyes met with Faye's as the frustration within her grew to flash pink on her pale skin.  Teeth clenched Faye rounded the couch and began to pull at Spike's leg.  Surprisingly, instead of struggling, he laid still, muscles tensed. Spike let go of a small laugh, clearly amused at her determination to lie on the couch.  Faye wiped away the small beads of sweat on her forehead before they trickled a path down her cheek.  Desperation biting at her heels she grabbed fist fills of Spike's shirt and brought him to the floor with a thud. She smiled wickedly as she hopped over his stunned form and plopped on the couch.

Spike lay on the floor for a moment before getting up.  He took a deep drag on cigarette,

 "Okay Princess you win."  He put out his cancer stick and walked towards the hall that held the bathroom.  A few minutes later Spike walked back into the living area.  Faye had spread herself all over the couch.  As Spike got closer he noticed she was already half asleep.  He shook his head as he looked down.  Ed now was watching very quietly as she saw Spike-person place his arms under Faye's knees and upper back.  Faye stirred then woke startled. Spike smiled his most charming smile and said, "I've prepared you bath my lady."

            "What?!" Faye began to wrestle in his arms but to avail.  

            "You heard me.  I saw that you seemed a little sweaty and you probably needed to wash away all the dirt and grime you collected doing all the work."

            "Spike Spiegel you'd better put me down! Even Buddha won't help save your ass!"

            Spike shrugged his shoulders and put Faye down.  Flames burned in her eyes as she straightened her outfit.  Spike looked down at her and smiled again, "Karma's a bitch." 

            Before Faye could give a smartass comment Spike hoisted her up and over his shoulder and headed toward the bath.  Ed followed the two fighting adults.  A pirate would've blushed had he heard the vile combination of curses coming out of Faye's mouth as she punched and kicked at Spike. Spike kept a smile on his face.  He could also hear Ed's light pit pat in toe.  As he got to the bathroom he turned to Ed.  Her eyes become a giant yellow orbs filled with fear as he looked at her; instead of an evil growl a sweet and clam tone come form his mouth, "Say Ed, wanna see something really funny?" 

            Ed nodded her head while Faye kept up her explosive ranting and kicking.  Spike walked over to the tub. Filled to the brim with water.  Spike pulled Faye from his shoulder and then held her in front of him.  

            "Don't you dare fucking drop me! I swear on Jet's fucking life I'll kill you!"

            "Sorry, princess."

            A second later Faye hit the freezing cold water.  Her screams filled the whole bebop.  Jet hit his head on a pipe above him, "Oh what the fuck is going on in this place?"

About a quarter of the tub emptied out as Faye splashed around.  Spike stood there holding back his laughter but to no success. Finally, he let out a hysterical laughter.  Ed's face was full of surprise.  Her mouth seemed to drop to the floor, after the shock wore off she laughed as hard as Spike.  The two of them held their sides as the laughter became pained.  

Faye sat in the tub fully soaked.  She was beyond pissed.  She was wanted to really hurt someone.  Spike and Ed were kneeling on the floor looking at the tub and again came a roar of laughter.  Jet walked into the door way. He let go of a small chuckle.  Faye looked up to see Jet.  She took a deep breath then managed to get up and out of the tub.  Soaked to the bone Faye cast a quick glance at Ed.  No it wasn't her who did this.  Faye's gaze moved from Ed and went to the fuzzy haired ass to her left.  Every evil and vengeful thought past through her mind but instead of act on them she just looked at him with a face that anyone could see as pure hurt, "Whatever, Spike.  You won this one."  

Spike hadn't looked up; he was still stifling over with laughter. Jet glared at him and Ed.  Ed stopped laughing and ran over to Jet were she rested her head for a second on his metal arm only to bounce away seconds later towards her tomato.

            A few minutes later Ed looked over to see Spike walking past her then again seconds later with a mop in hand, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Big bad Jet threatened not to feed me if I left a mess." 

            Yes, Ed was ready to be home on the bebop.  She couldn't wait to see all her fellow cowboys.  That's right here's Ed, ready for whatever the great black starred beyond held for her! Cowgirl Ed is back!

****

Jet typed in the course for earth.  He was surprised that Dohnali was so quick to get him a heads up on a bounty.  The email was simple.  It read: 

Black dog, 

    Here's one that's not gonna be released on the boards till morning.  

            Name:  JARED "PARADISE" McFASTRIDGE

            ID: T7789KJL1888

            DOMI: MARS

            HGT: 6FT 1IN

            WGHT: 170 LBS

            AGE: 31  

The bounty is 4.3 million woolongs I know it's small but it's better that nothing. He's wanted for fraud.  He gets with rich women takes there money and shames them.  He's a real prize if you get me.  Good luck hunting.  Rumor floating 'round he's hiding out in some old run down town on earth.  Watch your back he maybe a bit of a pretty boy but word is he's one bad mother with a gun. 

            Jet thought about Ed.  She was on earth maybe he'd track down Applederry and take back Ed and Ein.  He shook the thought from his head.  _She chose to leave, just leave it at that old man_, his mind told him.  Jet released a large breath as he headed towards the living area.  He stood there a moment before he walked to his room grabbed his shower stuff.  That's what he needed.  A shower to wash away the worries; a really hot one would do the trick.  

Jet forgot about everything as he lathered his body.  The hot water relaxed him.  He began to scrub the little crown of hair that remained around his head.  He looked down watching the water, dirt and suds go down the drain in a circular motion. His pale olive skin was red from the hot water. Jet stood there letting the water beat down on him; it stung as the full force of it hit his body. 

            Memories of Spike, the Shrew, Ed and Ein filtered through.  His life had been so full of what made life count, friends, misadventures, and most of all missed bounties.  All of that had made his life good.  Elisa had left because Jet was the old reliable type.  Sure he'd been the old naggish woman of the bebop crew but, he never again tried to be the way he was with Elisa.  Somehow here he was again; alone and in space. Jet could feel his heartache. _This is it.  This is the last bounty I go for_, he thought.  _Maybe I'll open a repair shop or something.  I'm getting to old for this and I don't wanna die looking for some lame ass retard that can't help but live a life of crime.  I don't want to do this anymore, especially alone.  _

            Jet hadn't noticed the warm tears falling from his eyes; the water of the bath was disguising them.  Suddenly, a blast of freezing cold water came at him. 

 "Son of a bitch!" Jet screamed so fast that the word was almost unrecognizable.  He turned off the water and stood there shivering before wrapping a towel around his waist.  

"Okay that's it! I'm fixing that damn thing before I take another shower!" Jet bellowed aloud to himself.  After all who was here to hear him scream?


	7. Time to get that bounty

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Konbanwa!  HAHAHA! I am back!!!  I know some of you out there are like shit!  End this damn story already!!!  Nope, I want to go for a long one this time!  Besides I'm working on a new bebop fic too!  I know I need a life.  Anyhow, I really want to thank Nimuwayy and Moonwhisper. You guys really rule thank you so much for being loyal readers and inspiration!  OH yeah thanks to Miru88 too!  Really I am so thankful to you guys without you I might've given up a while ago!  Yeah!  Okay peeps you know the drill read and be so kind as to leave a review. Oh the last part is so sad!  I cried while writing it!! Ja!  

Chp 7   **Time to get that bounty**

            The small grey shuttle craft was cramped full with people of every size and shape.  A redhead stewardess stood there with her carts shoveling out the great delicacies of space travel; tasteless prepackaged food.  Spike shook his head as the girl got to him, "Sir what meal would you prefer, chicken or meat loaf?" her thick southern drawl made Spike perk up.

            "Well, Eileen," he stretched to read her name tag, "which doesn't look like it came out of a barf bag?" 

            "Chicken it is," she smiled and placed down the meal, "what would you like to drink?"

            "A beer, that'll make anything taste better, it'll dull the senses."

            The girl giggled and handed him a beer from the cart behind her.  Her eye green eyes made him think of Faye for a moment.  She continued to serve his row all the while stealing glances.  Spike winked at her.  Eileen's cheeks flashed a little pink as she left his sight and moved on to the next row. 

            Spike took the plastic film off his meal and took a deep whiff; the mashed potatoes and gravy smelled almost homemade; better than he thought.  He took a bite and the flavor all but made him choke, even Jet's cooking was better that this slop.  He looked around, gulped and then gobbled down the food chasing it with his beer.  He panted for air.  The other occupants of the aisle looked at him with mouths agape and wide eyes.  He smiled sheepishly faced forward drinking slowly the remnants of his beer.  This was gonna be a long trip.  

****

            Faye woke to her new surroundings.  The hotel room was plain.  A dark green old carpet with ugly matching curtains blocked out most of the morning's sunshine.  _Thank God for th_at, she thought. Slowly, Faye pulled down the covers, she stretched as she stood.  There was no particular agenda for the day.  She glanced at the notice on the back of the door, check out time was noon.  Looking at the digital clock on the night stand she had about two hours left so she entered the bathroom turned the knobs on in the shower and let the water revive her senses..

            The redtail was the only ship left in the hotel parking lot.  Faye blew out a cloud of smoke as she casually walked to her ship.  She needed to get some more cash.  Faye knew she'd have enough for the rest of the week but the week seemed to be passing faster than she had expected.  She still didn't want to go back to the bebop.   This was a small vacation for her.  Jet would see it as her running from her problems.  Jet the ever present daddy; trying to teach a lesson from the shadows.  He'd never say 'I told you so', he'd instead treat the bruises then help you stand up.  She made a face realizing the sappy comparison.  She jumped in her ship and headed for closest race track.

****

              Jet wiped away the sweat that was beading up on his forehead.  The repair had been more of a challenging than expected.  He placed his tools in his tool box and dusted off his cloths.  He headed towards the helm of the ship. He took his seat and stared at the control board.  The ship passed through the gate and he was left in the orbit of earth.  He was hailed and then granted permission to land.  

            Jet landed the bebop in the Pacific Ocean.  As he entered the hanger he looked over at the two empty spots.  Spike's swordfish had been returned to Duhan, a week after Jet got it back from the I.S.S.P.  He remembered how he couldn't stand seeing it just sit there.  Never to be used by anyone again. Jet scratched his bare head then hopped into his hammerhead, his memories had to be set aside for later.  

****

            Ed sat on the floor with Ein leaning over into her lap.  She clapped her hands together and then hugged Ein, "Yes!  Jet's here! Jet-Jet!"

The hyper child squeezed Ein so tightly the dog's eyes almost bulged out of his head.  Ein whimpered and Ed loosened her vice grip and kissed the flea magnet.  Ed patched into Jet's hammerhead systems; she poked around and finally put in her coordinates.  The ship had been headed in her direction anyway and Jet really wouldn't notice; E.T.A. was 15 minutes.  She couldn't wait to see Jet; she missed him and she longed for her home, or the floor, or whatever crevice she could pack herself away and lazily sleepy the day away till she was needed.  The girl quickly packed up her few belongings into a make shift back pack.  Eagerly, she waited for Jet's ship to come into her view.

****

            Jet came to the borders of an old rundown town.  Wood and concrete masses made up the buildings while the wind blew nothing but sand across the horizon.  He reached over to grab his gun and check for his hand cuffs.  He needed to hide the ship but nothing gave for a good cover.  Jet shook his head and grumbled to himself as he exited the cockpit of his ship.  _A small fry. Fuck it, I need the money to use as a nest egg for my shop, he thought.  _

            Jet put on his old issued I.S.S.P. sunglasses for their heat sensitive viewing.  He walked slow and cautiously to each building.  Gaining nothing in his view he took off the glasses and shook them.  As he placed them back on his head he got a glimpse of a body moving.  It was in the last building on his side of the main drag.  Quickly, Jet ran over to the building, placing his back to the outer wall he glanced both ways before hoofing it for the door.  The damn door was boarded up all except for a hole big enough for a child to get threw.

 "Fuck," he cursed under his breath.  He took one more look at the building.  Jet was about to kick down the door when he saw the heat source walkout of the west end of the building. Jet smiled to himself as he ripped off the glasses.  He ran to the end of the building.  He peeking his head around but saw nothing.  What the hell? He knew he just saw the fucker leave, right?  

            Jet looked in every direction and saw no one.  His gaze then fell upon foot prints in the sand that led to an old type saloon bar across the way.  He grinned slyly and treaded across the street.  Jet waited by the door till he heard a shuffling noise from inside the building.  _On three, one, two three_, Jet counted off in his head.  With his gun drawn Jet busted through the doors.  

            Two yellow orbs stared at the end of the barrel then to the gun wielding man.  Squeals of joy filled the air.  Jet's breath caught in his throat.  Ed was at the end of his gun.  Before he could pull back his arm, Ed crawled up his arm like it was a jungle gym and wrapped her arms around his neck.  

"Ed." Was the only syllable that escaped Jet's lips. 

"Edward is so happy! Jet-jet found her!!!! Yeah!!! Jet-person found Edward!!!"

Ed's grip was powerful.  Her voice filled Jet's head, she loosened her arms as she looked at Jet's face; shock was still on it, "What's the matter is Jet not happy he found Ed?"

"No, I am, but where's your father?" Jet asked.

"I…I lost him."

"But, Ed, didn't he come looking for you?"

Ed looked away for a second then reached into her pocket and handed Jet the note her father left. Seconds later Jet crumpled the note and let it fall to the floor.  Ed stood there looking down to the ground, drawing a semi circle in the dirt on the wood canvas below her feet. 

"Ed, how could he do that to you?"

Ed shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jet with the innocence of an unwanted child. She bowed her head again and said, "Maybe, Ed was bad for falling asleep, but I tried to find him. Ed just had no luck on her side; even Ein helped.  No success." 

Ed's voice had quivered while she spoke the last part of her sentence.  Her head was still parallel to the floor, but Jet saw s few small dots on the floor. Ed began to cry tears for the man who claimed to be her biological father.  Jet closed his eyes and envisioned ripping the guy's head off. Jet looked to see Ed using her small brown waif arm to wipe away her falling tears.  She sniffled and at that moment Jet fell down to his knees being only a head shorter than the girl before him, Jet reached out and brought Ed into his arms.  He held her there for at least ten minutes.  Jet hadn't realized it but he was crying while he held her there in his arms.  Suddenly, Ed hugged Jet back and said, "Don't cry Jet-Jet, Ed will never leave home again."

Jet released a false chuckle and stood up.  He ruffled her hair and let her jump unto his shoulders.  A small bark came from the side of Jet's foot. 

 "Ein, so boy, you took good care of Ed, right?"

Ein replied with a light bark causing Jet to laugh.  He bent down and picked up the little fury mongrel. 

 "Let's go home." Jet said softly.

"YEEHAH!!! Ed's going home!" boomed the small child.

"Wait a minute where the hell is my bounty?"

"Uhhh…, Ed has to tell Jet something."

"What is it Edward?" Jet's happy tone went flat and annoyed. Jet put down Ein. He crossed his arms and glared at the tiny red head.

"Uhh, Ed made up the bounty." Ed jumped to the floor and prepared herself to get yelled at. 

"Oh, for Christ's sake Edward!" Jet burst out.  His hands went up in the air while he threw his head back.

"Ed wasn't sure you'd come for Ed!" shouted the small girl.

"Why?" Jet whined.

"Cause, you always go after Faye-Faye and get mad with her.  Ed figured you'd be same way!  Ed doesn't like when Jet person is mad at Ed, like now!"

Jet rubbed his temple and then placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. He looked at her eyes trying to make her understand.  He sighed and watched the girl stare at him blankly.

"Ed, understand me, no matter what you do, I will always come for you.  I'll never let you down.  I promise." 

"Oh, okay!!!  Yeah Jet-Jet won't get mad! Won't get mad!!!" She sang as she twirled around him. 

Jet shook his head and followed the sing song happy child and their dog back to the hammerhead.

Okay, I know I made Jet a little OOC, but there has to be one thing that'll break everyone.  So I figured it would be Ed's sadness.  After all, didn't he save her little chess partner in Bohemian Rhapsody?  Yeah, okay so the guy ended up passing away after the match, but hey Jet still went to bat to keep Ed happy!  Besides Jet reminds me a lot of my own dad and if ever I was sad my dad sure hated to see me upset and still does to this day! Okay, that's right I'm a daddy's little princess! Oh extra thanks to Moonwhisper you rule chica!  Thanks for the help with the editing.  It really helped.  I bow in thanks.  Yatta! Alrighty, I'm gone!  See ya for the next chapter in "Life will be what it was."


	8. Haunting Memories

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Ohayo!  Yeah I got a bit of inspiration at 4 a.m. and I couldn't pass it by.  I just heard a Norah Jones song and I found out my FAVORITE band booted out a member so I was sad all day long!  Bye Dirk Lance!  All INCUBUS fans will miss you; I shed tears and hope your heart will mend and that you and the fellow incubi will remain tight with each other!  OHHHHHH MERCY THIS IS SO FREAKIN' WRONG!  Aughh here's a new chappy.  I hope y'all like it.  

Chp 8 **Haunting memories**

Spike stretched what he could given the cramped spaced in the shuttle. The flight had at least three hours till it touched earth.  A yawn took him over and he slouched down as much he could.  His view grazed lazily at the star filled black tarp.  He ignored the memories that tugged at his brain.  Spike closed the small window shade then used his coat as a blanket and drifted to sleep.

For the last month the sky pulled at your heart with its cold grayness.  Her tears soaked the land and people inhabiting Mars. Today, however, the sky brightly shone a pale blue.  Spike took in the sight and called the only person he knew would enjoy today. 

The two of them walked out of the car and bathed in the sunshine.  The car was parked by a deserted beach.  Spike carried all the necessaties for the day as Julia pulled off her shoes and ran in the hot sand.  Her flowered sun dress waved in the subtle wind as laughter filled the air, at this moment everything had been perfect.  Her blond tresses flowed freely about her.  The blue of her eyes stood out more then ever against the sea in the back ground.  This was also the first time they had been without their third part.  As strange as it felt; it still felt right. 

Julia dropped her tennies; Spike now stood few feet from her.  She glanced over at him and gave a sweet smile.  Together the set up camp in a mater of minutes, while twenty feet away the waves washed up on the beach slowly.  Julia reached into a bag and removed her sun block.  She sat on the blanket and applied the cream to her legs.  Spike watched, this was the first time he was going to see her in a bathing suit.  

Julia removed her sun dress while Spike peeked from the corner of his eye. Her skin reflected perfection.  Her hourglass figure screamed look at me; Spike couldn't look away either.  He'd never seen any woman look so beautiful. She started to apply the sun block to her arms and stomach. A moment later, Julia tossed the bottle at Spike hitting him in the chest.  Spike looked at the bottle then at Julia.

 "What do want me to do with this?" he asked

"Put some on my back."

Spike nodded and applied it to her back.  He could feel himself getting a little too excited.  He had no idea why this was happening.  Why was he loosing his cool_?  This is Julia. We both work for the syndicate.  We've killed people without thinking twice.  I tell her stories and crude jokes.  Why am I feeling like a teenager?_, he thought. 

"Thanks." 

Julia's sudden words shook him from his thoughts.  Spike could still feel his over excitement. He ripped off his shirt stood up and ran for the water.  The freezing ocean water relaxed him.  He floated in the water and looked to see Julia lying on the blanket.  She looked up and waved. Spike raised his hand in response only as his mind filled of images of her clinging to him.  He shook his head and began to swim back and forth; _tire yourself out, he told himself.  Maybe this would stop his imagination.  _

The beach began to fill as the hours passed.  Spike removed himself from the water.  His plan hadn't worked.  The more he saw her the more his mind worked.  He groaned in agony as he slowly came closer to the blanket.  Julia was now baking her back.  He took his place next to her, but before lying down he shook his wet curls over her.  Julia screamed and flipped around cursing him.  Spike laughed and let the sun dry him.  He looked at his watch; the face read 5:30. They had started out late but it didn't matter, he was still enjoying himself.  

Julia sat up and reached for the rectangle picnic basket.  She set up the meal.  Spike ate while watching the people around him.  The silence was broken by a question he'd never been asked, "Do you ever think you'll get married?"

Spike nearly choked on his sandwich, "What!?!"

"Oh, was that too personal?"

"Not really, do you wanna apply for the position?" he joked.

"I'm serious, can you picture yourself married?"

"I dunno, I never thought of it."

"Oh."

Spike could tell that she wanted him to ask her if she did, "What about you?"

"Yeah, of course every girl does."

"Even those who kill for a living?"

Julia tilted her head and threw a dagger at Spike with her eyes.  He chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich. 

"Are you planning to be a bachelor for the rest of your life?" Julia asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I don't think I'll live that long. So, I think marrying some poor girl to leave her husbandless would be a little cruel."

"I guess it would."

"Why? Did someone ask you? Or are you in love or something?" Spike asked as he sat there shoveling potato salad into his mouth.

"I'm sorry.  Forget it."

"No, c'mon tell me."

Julia hesitated; her face showed there was something to tell but her mouth stayed shut. She shook her head, "Just never mind.  It was a silly question."

"Hey, if I am the closest thing you have to a confession booth, go for it.  Who am I gonna tell?"

Julia looked at him.  Her face didn't hide the fact she was weighing the option to have some one to confide in. Spike looked at her eyes; he was curious now.  He needed to know.  After a few minutes of silence Spike shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, keep your secret but if you do need to tell someone, I'll listen."

Spike returned to his meal occasionally looking up to see Julia eating but her face looked a bit blank.  His mind filled with images of her with a faceless man.  He was jealous.  _Who the fuck was he? Why was he making her so upset? I'll kill the son of a bitch bastard, he told himself._

Spike took a sip of his drink and reached into his shirt pocket to grab a cigarette.  As he took a long drag Julia stood up putting on her sun dress.  

"Let's pack up and then go for a walk?" she suggested.

"A walk? Where?"

"Just along the edge of the water, remember I didn't do an impression of a fish today that was you."

Spike rolled his eyes but did as she wished.  The sun began to set and the sky filled with beautiful hues of red, pink and orange.  The clouds lurked about in the distance like a lazy cat sleeping the day away.  Julia carried her shoes and let her toes get tickled by the cool ocean water.  A small breeze passed by as they walked.  Spike trailed a few feet behind Julia.  She had stopped moving as did he.  Her gaze looked upon the horizon, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I am in love, but I know he doesn't love me."

Spike looked at the sand below his feet and dug his toes into the soft wet sand as a wave swept over them, "How do you know he doesn't love you?" 

Julia looked over at him and smiled sadly, "His love is power and money.  I am just someone he sleeps with."

"He's a fool."

 A sullen chuckle escaped Julia. She again tried to smile sincerely at Spike.  His face was serious.  That caught Julia off guard.  This had been a side she'd never seen of him. Spike had always been the happy go lucky fool.  The only time he was remotely serious was when they worked.  It had always been hard for her to keep cold hard facade when they worked. Only now as she spoke of the love that couldn't be hers was he so serious.  _Odd_, she thought.  Julia returned her view back to the ocean waves.  

Spike looked around and saw only a few other couples on the small beach.  All seemed to be enveloped in watching the horizon.  He looked out but this was the same horizon he'd seen all his life.  Really it didn't seem so captivating. Julia's head turned to look at Spike she then signaled to him to come closer; he did so. She reached out and clasped his hand in hers.  He looked at her unsure of what to do. A simple smile crossed her face.  Spike felt odd.  His stomach felt like a hundred butter flies had begun to flutter. His knees felt weak.  He could smell the sweetness of her sun block mix with the light ocean breeze.  Spike let go of her hand then placed his hands upon her shoulders, Julia turned slightly to face him.

Julia looked up into his eyes questioning him without a word.  Before Spike realized what he was doing his hands raised to cup Julia's face.  Julia dropped her shoes in the passing wave as Spike placed a small sweet kiss on her lips.  

Their lips held on to each other for only a second but it was enough to send a spark through Spike's being. His face slowly moved away from hers.  Their eyes searched each others for an answer.  

"I'm sorry." came out as whisper from Spike.

"Don't be. Let's just go."

The ride back to Julia's apartment was silent.  Spike parked the car right in front of her building's stoop.  He kept his eyes forward as Julia began to exit the car.  Before she closed the car door she spoke, "Spike, can you come up for a minute?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But I do."

Spike jolted awake from his dream. His head whipped around and his feet pushed him up from his slouching position.  He rubbed his face and lifted the window shade.  In his view passed the yellow beams of gate travel. He felt his heart calling for her.  There was no way he'd ever be able to fill that craving deep within.  

"Julia," he whispered, "how could you leave me behind again?"


	9. Cracked

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all!  Thank you so much for the kind words in your reviews!  I noticed some new readers liked the story too!  Thanks Lee!  Okay I hope you guys like the newest addition to the story.  Oh, yeah I forgot this in the last chapter, but I don't own bebop if I did vicious would be my love slave (what can I say I like the sickos maniacal laughter ensues: MUWHAHAHA)! So don't sue, I'm very poor!  Remember:  Karma always serves its purpose!  I know I'm only posting one chapter but I'm stuck on chp 10, but it will be posted soon!!  Thanks again 

Chp 9 Cracked

            The building was crammed in the heart of a deserted warehouse district on Mars.  The weather was horrid on this planet, almost as if it was present day England.  The past two days seemed to move at a snails pace.  The cot Ayame lay upon felt worn.  No longer stiff and hard, her head rested upon a warped and bunchy pillow.  Her hand pressed against the gun she kept at her side.  For the past twelve months she lived in fear for her life, while the only thing that kept her having a hard edge was that Marius needed to comeback.  

            Money wasn't a problem.  The Red Dragon's still funded her research.  No one came and threw around their power.  Lessons had been learned.  If they wanted results they got results.  However, the powers that be made sure she was kept under their thumbnail.  Marius was within her reach, but he was attached to a machine that would administer a mix of poisons to kill him within seconds.  She cried herself to sleep every night. How could she want to go on if he wasn't by her side? Ayame took a deep breath and sat up.  She held the gun in her hands and stared down the barrel for a second.

            _I could end all this.  Without me nothing could go on.  No more.  None of this!  He would waste away after I left.  He wouldn't wake up.  They'd just poison him and be done with it!  All I have to do is pull the trigger, she told herself.  _

            Tears streamed down her face.  Her sorrow was at a point where she could no longer face the days.  She was twenty five and nothing seemed to be holding her to this world.  She moved her hand to release the safety, her hands began to tremble and tears fell harder from her eyes.  Her sobs filled the room and soon escaped thru a small crack from the doorway.  She had the gun pushed against her temple.

Larson, a passing guard heard the cries.  He stopped and opened the door.  There sat the person in charge.  Her chest was pounding hard for breaths between sobs.  She held a gun to her head.  Busting thru the door the woman jumped at the sudden sound.  Larson position his gun to aim at the gun in her hands.  Her face was stained with streams of tears, her bangs pasted to her forehead and the white lab coat was bunched in her lap.  Her misery translated well.  She started to shake her head, "Don't stop me; there's nothing here for me."

"I can't let you do this." Larson voice came out authoratively.

"There's nothing for me here!" she screamed

"I thought you wanted to be with him again!" He shouted back at her.  

"No! No, don't bring him into this!  There is no way we can ever be happy!"

"You don't know that." Larson kept his hand steady as he talked to the insane girl.  

"We'll never be left alone!  We'll live as hunted beasts!  I can't live that way!  There's no way I can subject him to that; it wouldn't be fair!"

"You're a day away from him coming back to you!  Do you think it's fair for him to never see you again?"

_This is stupid and getting nowhere_, he thought. She was talking to him great but he needed to get the gun out of her hand with out letting her kill herself.  _Damn it!  Why the fuck do I always have to deal with the crazies?! Even when I was in the I.S.S.P., I got this shit, Larson told himself._

"Don't doubt that you can be happy.  Anything is possible."  Larson was reaching here; he needed to come up with a lie.  Something, anything, just make sure this crazy bitch put down the gun. "I'll tell you what we're planning. Just put the gun down!" 

The girl shook her head violently and took a deep breath, "Fuck off!"

"We're gonna sell them."

"What?!" she screamed.

"The humanoids, the heads of the dragons are gonna sell them; to the highest bidder.  We're gonna keep the science of it. Keep the mass production to ourselves, and sell the products.  Not only that but we'll keep some for our own purposes."

"You're a fucking liar!" Ayame pointed the gun at him, "Don't tell me this I don't want to know!"

"You won't be hunted. If we still have all the data, the labs, and the evidence?  Tell me why the hell would they want you?"

Ayame stood there pondering this.  Larson could see her considering the possibility.  She was book smart but street stupid.  Since when did the syndicate ever leave any loose ties?  She and her giant toy would be executed the moment the syndicate got what it wanted.   The gun was still pointed at him.  He put his weapon into his holster and walked slowly towards her.  Ayame ran a hand threw her hair; the light at the end of the tunnel seemed to come back.  Her eyes whipped about in their sockets. Seeing the future, a wicked smile crossed her face. 

 Larson was two steps from her.  When he lunged at Ayame, she still had her finger on the trigger and the sudden blur coming at her caused her to flinch and pull the trigger.  Larson coughed and a few spurts of blood came from his mouth. He looked at the girl before him. His brow came together in a face full of pain.  He touched his chest and then raised his hand into his view.  Blood stained fingers, his lips quivered as he spoke, "How… you… I had a…oh god." 

The man fell to the floor at Ayame's feet.  She would've screamed but no terror came to her.  A warm feeling came across her body.  Not a bad sensation, but a good one.  Something within her awoke.   A determination, the world would be hers and Marius' for the taking.  Nothing could ever stop them, nothing. 

 Small chuckles started from her lips and soon gigantic laughter filled the room and connected halls.  Ayame's eyes fell to the man that was bleeding to death before her.  The laughter became a hearty roar.  She walked from the room, and drifted to the place where she belonged.  Marius lay still with the various machines attached.  She touched his cheek with the back of her hand.  She placed small sweet kisses on his forehead and face.  She stopped and looked at her created angel.  Heaven had given her the power and abilities to create perfection.  Heaven sent no, scientific perfection yes.  

Ayame's words came out softly as she whispered against his lips, "Nothing else matters to me but you my darling.  I was a fool to think I could leave you alone in this world." She paused and kissed his lips gently.  "Don't ever doubt for a second that there isn't a thing I won't do for you, my love.  I need you, I love you, once you're back in my arms I swear, everything will be alright." 

****

Ash Templeton rested in the room with two bodies waiting in cryo sleep.  He didn't know why on earth the syndicate had saved His body.  It was burnt badly and there was no regeneration process that he knew of that would repair it.  Still, samples of its genetic make up were taken as well as the brain.  

The new body floated in the silver tubular tank. The fluid surrounding the body, still an incredibly bright blue; while the other body floated with burnt skin particles floating about the fluid darkening it.  He wanted to wretch every time his eyes glanced at the murky tank.  His stomach made a huge disgusting sound.  He bolted to his feet and ran towards the closest restroom.  He'd barely made it to the sink as he lurched out his stomach contents.  He quickly ran the water, breathing deeply he watched as the drain slowly empty.  He washed his face, and hands then wiped his glasses off.  He couldn't take much more of this. 

 The stress was going to kill him.  He was a scientist.  He should've easily been over this awhile ago.  He attempted hypnosis, yoga, and many other futuristic and new age ways to try to get rid of his stress. Nothing had worked, here he was thirty five and looked fifty. The past few years with the syndicate had cause the premature aging.  He was the only one left out of the full science department taken captive five years ago.  His years as a brown nosing ass had worked to his advantage.  Simply complying and false praises of genius had kept him alive.  The past year is what really troubled him.  Fifteen people had been killed because of that bratty bitch, Dr. Ayame Katsukida.  

Yes, Dr. Katsukida, was a genius.  He'd read all about the pint size scientist years ago.  He had been awestruck when he learned of her project.  Even more so when he'd finally met her last year.  However, something in the woman changed.  She'd been very shaky at first and now she was fierce as any junkyard dog.  Something seemed weird between her and the humanoid that lay in drug endused coma.  He couldn't place it.  No one but that bastard Vicious and Katsukida knew the whole story.  Not even the lackeys here knew the real plan.  Rumors flooded the halls, break rooms and cafeteria.  Pure lies. He wanted to get out of this place.  He really needed away out.  His only choice was death.  Working for the syndicate there was no other way out. He didn't want to die!  He knew his family was still out there. 

Ash stood there staring at himself in the mirror before him.  His once brown hair was sprinkled with white and gray, a few streaks of brown remained but nothing to prove he was still young, and not even near mid life.  He sighed while he straightened his lab coat.  He rubbed his eyes and then his checked his watch, 5:20 a.m.  He had about hour left of sleep when he heard a loud gunshot followed seconds later by laughter.  He ran to the door and peaked out.  He saw Ayame walking down the further end of the hall.  She turned the corner.  Ash's heart quickened, he headed down to that part of the hall.  He opened the door to her room.  He saw a man dead on the floor.  He ran in there and grabbed a gun from the body.  He quickly hid the pistol in his lab coat pocket.  The body's eyes stared blankly forward.  Ash touched the bodies face and he could feel the heat leaving.  Two men ran in and saw the doctor kneeling next to the body.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know.  I just came in a few seconds ago and found him laying here." said the shaken doctor, his eyes filled with fear and sadness as they dragged him out of the room. 


	10. Familiar places and a New Beginning

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all!  Dang it! I got no reviews for the last chapter! Manm I guess no one is liking this story!  Mwuhahahahahah! It's gonna get better I just gotta get further in the story people!!! Oh well to the faithful readers thanks again! I hope I get a few reviews for this and the next chapter.  Okay here we go again! I don't own bebop, so don't sue, I'm very poor! Karma's a bitch people and it hits when you least expect it!

Chp 10  Familiar places and a new beginning

The wind brought up dust while the sun hung high in the sky.  The clouds each held a perfect fluffy shape.  Had Spike been a kid his imagination would've flourished with views of animals or maybe scenes of great battles. He really did hate earth.  The last couple of times he'd come away with a booby prizes.  Ed was one and the other Faye.  He shook his head; he had to remember that that life was behind him.  He looked at this new passport.  He was now Brendan A. Michaels; a simple man without a tragic past. 

The stellar port held nothing new.  Filled to the brim with locals, vendors and visiting vacationers. The massive structure consisted of stainless steel supports, the sun beamed in through the gigantic windows. Lined along the very end of the building, ticket counters for leaving passengers.  Spike entered the bustling area along with the rest of the flight's passengers.  Checking out the baggage claim, he stood there impatiently for his bags. 

 This was earth. Yes, once it had been the ultimate place to live.  People lived freely here.  Science had flourished and brought new ways of living to other planets.  Not that there had been any discovery of a new life forms.  This whole solar system became theirs for the taking.  Everyone had been from earth, but as years past and new generations came about so came the new specifications of Martian, or Jupitarian.  It was futile.  They were all humans.  

Spike walked over to a vid phone and dialed a number that had been burned into his mind since he was ten.  It rang twice before an old withered white haired man answered, "Duhan repairs, holy shit boy is that you?"

Spike smiled and said, "Depends if you're you then I'm me." A small chuckle followed.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you?" 

"In the space port; about twenty miles from you, do you think your dusty ass could come get me?"

"I'll send Miles."

"Damn he's still there?  I'd thought you'd have chased him away."

"Nope, he's a lot like you where then."

"That can't be good, look I would prefer you come get me."

"Alright, I have the swordfish II, is that why you're here?"

"What? How'd you..."

"Jet brought her back to me.  He thinks your dead. Are you boy?"

"Just come get me.  I'll explain it to you then." 

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay I'm starving, I'm gonna get something to eat while I wait for you."

Duhan nodded and hung up.  Spike put down the receiver and sighed.  His baby was at Duhan's.  His good karma must be coming back.  

****

The afternoon was going to be spent gambling at the races when Faye had spotted a bounty that had gotten away about two weeks before. So instead of gambling away the few woolongs that lined her pocket she hunted the two bit thug.  Faye had scored a 200 thousand woolong bounty all by herself and that would definitely help her vacation from Jet.  As the machine spit out her card Faye plucked it out and kissed the thin piece of plastic.  Money was both her best friend and worst enemy.  It was a love hate relationship, Faye loved the money and apparently the money hated her cause it never seemed to stay with her for very long.  Faye stretched out and headed to her ship. She looked over at the clock on the control center of her ship the pale green numbers showed the hour of 6:37 p.m.  It was still too early to hit the bars so instead Faye settled for a burger joint.

****

Before Jet could even park the hammerhead properly Ed opened the cockpit and danced along the flat hood.  

"Damn it Edward!" Jet voice boomed.

Laughter sprang forth from the girl and soon a bark followed from the small dog as Jet landed then climbed out of the ship. 

Ed squatted down and placed her hand above her eyes and scanned the hanger.  Her face scrunched into a frown and her voice came out curious, "Where is Faye-Faye and Spike person?" 

Jet looked at her quickly and then his view switched around to the empty spaces. He couldn't just tell Ed that Spike was dead, "Faye is as usual having a tantrum and run off till she needs money.  Spike is…he's, shit I don't know where he is."  

Jet stalked off towards the rotating hall and as he got to the door way he turned his head seeing Ed standing just a few inches shorter than the hammerhead front end.  He smiled and then asked, "Ed, you hungry? I know I am."

The mop headed child violently nodded her head.  She ran over towards Jet and jumped on his back.  Ein trotted over slowly and the three of them left the hanger and headed for the kitchen.  

Jet stood there in his apron with Ed smacking her lips as he cooked.  Ein slept rolled in a ball in the hallway.  Ed watched with wonder as Jet expertly threw the food in the air.  Her eyes had a little sparkle in them as he shut off the grill and grabbed some plates.  He poured her a serving and then himself.  The girl danced as she headed to sit down in the living room of the bebop.   She grinned widely as Jet sat adjacent from her on the couch.  Jet took a good whiff of his cooking; it smelled so much better than the plain ramen cups he'd been scarfing for the past week.  He smiled in satisfaction.  

Ed ran over to the small fridge in the corner and grabbed a caffeine drink for herself and a beer for Jet.  She hopped back over to the table and tossed the beer at Jet then she yanked open her drink.  She licked her lips then shoveled some of her food in her mouth.  Yummy sounds came from her causing Jet to chuckle as he took a sip of his beer.  

****

            Spike sat hunched over his noodles.  He slurped them noisily as Duhan walked up.  Pulling out the chair, Duhan cleared his throat and signaled for an order.  The cook nodded his head and returned to the silver blackened stove to prepare it.  Spike again, sucked down a wad of noodles.  His eyes looking at Duhan, "So how is she?"

            "Good, I fixed her up even though I heard you were gone, somehow I knew you'd come a callin'. You always do, boy, you always do."

            Spike smirked, "What can I say? I missed you."

            Both men chuckled and shook their heads.  The grease stained cook came over and slapped down Duhan's food and a coke.  Duhan smiled then dug in, "So how long will you be with me this time?"

            "I dunno.  It might be a while.  I have some money, but nowhere to call home."

            Duhan nodded as he chewed.  Both sat in silence as they continued to finish their meal.  Spike threw down enough cash to pay for both meals and a tip.  Duhan nearly fell down and then looked at Spike.  Spike looked at him and said, "Hey even I can pay for a meal now and then." 

            Spike lit up a cigarette as they piled into Duhan's old army jeep.  Duhan looked over at Spike.  The man's eyes were staring out into the desert plain that he called home.  Duhan was wondering what happened but he wouldn't press him.  Spike would talk in his own time.  The ride to the small base that Duhan owned was filled with cigarette smoke rather than conversation. As they pulled up to the hanger, Spike spyed his baby.  He leapt out of the jeep and ran over to her.  Her body looked a little battered but he knew that she was still his.  Her pink skin felt cool to his warm hand, he smiled to himself and kissed her, "That's right baby, daddy's back."  

            Duhan cleared his throat and said, "Damn, boy, she ain't no woman!"  

            Spike turned his head, "She ought to be she's the one thing that hasn't done me wrong." 

            Duhan chuckled and tossed something at Spike, "Here I'd figure you'd want to take her for a quick ride."

            Spike caught the keys and leapt up on the Swordfish's wing as he popped open the cock pit and sat in his pilot seat a feeling came over him.  His heart quickened for a moment.  His hands glided slowly across the controls.  This was almost as good and making love.  This excitement he was feeling; he hadn't felt this in a while.  He reached over to the glove compartment and he dropped it open there sat his piloting gloves.  He snatched them up and put them on.  He cracked his knuckles then checked out his reflection in the mirror.  He grinned as he turned the key and the engines purred on. 

            Duhan stood ten feet away as he saw Spike fly off.  His eyes looked lifeless when he'd first seen them today. Now, now they had a small twinkle.  It reminded him of when Spike had been a boy and he'd taken him for a ride in a racer ship, the child had returned with a fire in his eyes for the adrenaline rush and passion for speed.  Duhan had created a monster then.  Every summer till the boy had turned 17 had been spent with him.  That was when Duhan had surprised the 17 year old on his birthday with his own specially built racer, the Swordfish II.  Spike had tears falling from his eyes as he hugged Duhan nearly crushing him.  It was the first and last time Spike had shown his soft side.  Remembering that always made Duhan happy, it had been one of the best days of his life too.  He'd seen traces of his brother in the boy.  He'd never thought that Spike would choose the life of a gangster instead of one as a Racer.  He had the talent and had been faster than hell in that pod of his.  It broke Duhan's heart when Spike came to visit him when he was 20, his eyes then had been cold and calm.  Evil almost, it was when Duhan noticed the small dragon emblem on the lapel of his coat.  The golden dragon had red eyes. The Red Dragons, Duhan was about to lecture the kid but as he looked at him he saw nothing of the boy he'd known.  He instead repaired the damage to the ship and sent Spike on his way.  The times after that had been sporadic; and slowly each time the boy he'd known had come back.  Mostly, since partnering with Jet had the Spike he'd raised for seven summers totally came back. 

 A loud roaring engine turned Duhan's head as he saw Spike speed past him again.  The tail of the swordfish burned a bright purplish blue in his sight.  He shook his head as walked into the hanger and shook his head, "God damn kids."


	11. Jail Break!

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! This chapter has a little bit of action in it.  I'm warning you now, some of the chapter is boring, but at least you've been warned!  Yay! I think things are moving nicely a head!  Don't worry your pretty faces I have more flash backs and very happy but very sad things planned for the future chapters!!!  I hope y'all like this!  I'm working my butt off to get this thing further along!  I'm proud of this fic! Ooh and I'm working on chapters 12 & 13!!  I hope you are all enjoying this!  Ooopp, I just blabbing on and on… so here we go!  Oh yeah I don't own Cowboy bebop 'cause if I did our favorite cowboy would still be hunting the galaxy!!!  Thanx!  Read and review please! And remember you cannot deny or escape the fate you make with KARMA!

Chp 11 Jail Brake

Ayame stood next to the gurney in the isolated room.  The machines beeped.  She saw that the poisons still needed to be pumped into his veins, but the tubes attached had no liquids in them. She smiled slyly to herself as she ripped free the needles. Quickly she pulled all the monitoring machines cords from his body.  She pushed the gurney into the adjoining hall and ran with all the power that her body held.  She was getting out of here.  The hall came to an abrupt end.  A single elevator was before her.  She pressed the button and as the doors opened she gripped her gun and aimed at the empty elevator.  She smiled and pushed in the giant patient.  

"Halt!" came from the opposite end of the hallway.  Ayame laughed as she spun around and pulled the trigger.  Her assailant ducked down fearing to get shot, he stayed down till the firing stopped.  As he rolled back into the hall, the doors to the elevator closed.   

"Fuck," he ran towards the elevator and then used in communicator, "She's on her way up, be ready she has her robot with her."

"Roger." came as the response.  

****

            The alarms sounded and sent chills up Ash's back.  _What the fuck is going on?, he asked himself.  He wanted to ignore the high pitched buzzings and the heavy foot steps of the guards.  Instead here, Ash sat in the room again with the two bodies.  He looked at the tanks in fear.  He couldn't go through with this.  To see his face again and especially as a mass production unit!  __Fuck that, he thought. He walked over to the control center and drained the preservative fluids.  He then walked over towards the liquids chamber.  He removed all the bottles that read flammable.  Ash then ran over towards the freezer and grabbed all the samples of tissue and the brain.  He dragged out the burnt body and the fresh one to the floor in front of him.  He broke open all the samples and placed the brain on top like a cherry on a chocolate sundae.  He splashed the pile with all the flammable liquids he could and then he stuck his head out into the hall, released his breath and noticed the fumes of the liquids getting to him.  Ash turned on his heels and lit his lighter.  _

            "Fuck off, Vicious." Ash chimed coldly and threw his lighter at the bodies piled on the floor.  

            The suddenness of the flame caused the gases to explode sending the doctor flying back into the wall.  After shaking his head, he calmly got to his feet.  He walked towards the faux lounge and then raced out of the opposite door and into a plain hall.  He noticed no cameras.  _Yes this is my fucking day_, he thought. He ran along the walls feeling in the gun way heavy on his left side.  He ripped off his lab coat and pocketed the gun.  As he came to a cross hall, he looked in both directions. He noticed the emergency stairwell.  A smiled crept at the corner of his lips as he ran the stairs.  Now here was the dilemma, up or down?  

"Fuck it, lets go up!" he said to himself excitedly.  

Slowly he began to scale the stairs. At the fifth flight he paused for a moment and thought, _this is too fucking easy! But a moment later he shrugged it off as he saw a door only two flights up.  He ran faster then he'd ever had in his whole life.  Freedom was only twenty steps away, yet it felt like an unattainable dream.  As he stood before the door, the box above it read Exit. __No this was a dream! It had to be how much fucking easier could this get, his brain mocked him.  A second later he felt his arms push down on the bar, the alarms still sounded and even if his jail break added another buzzing, these people seemed to be preoccupied with something else.  The door opened to the roof.  He looked at the outside world for the first time in years!  Wow, it was boring.  Nothing but buildings all around, he shook his head and noticed a ladder for a fire escape.  He ran over to the edge of the building and quickly shot down the three story ladder.  He dropped the last six feet.  His legs hurt but who gave a damn, he was free and that's all that mattered to him.  As he rose to his feet he looked both ways, no way was he gonna run out to the main drag, he turned his head the opposite way and ran further into the maze of concrete._

****

Ayame leaned over the body as the buzzing increased.  _Dammit, she thought.  She shook her head as she stalled the elevator between the lobby and basement.  She climbed up on to the gurney and kissed her lover.  _

"Wake up, baby, I need you with me.  I can't do this alone.  We need each other to get out of this fucking place!"

There was still heat coming from his body.  They hadn't had time to put in the last regular injection of the sleeping toxin.  The plan was to let his body clean it out.  Be free of drugs for the data transfer, the brain needed to be drug free, he should've been semi conscience.  

"Wake up! Damn you! I'm doing this for us! You can't leave me here alone!  Wake up!!"  She slammed down on his chest with all her power.  She heard the metal doors just above her beginning to get pried open.  Tears filled her eyes, her sobs came out slowly.  A small movement caught her off guard; she looked over to see his hand grasping at her forearm. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned her head to see his eyes squinting at the light in the elevator.  

"What happened? Why are we in an elevator?" 

"Oh, baby your back!"  She touched his cheek as tears streamed down even harder.

"Ayame, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, we have a problem."

From above came the sounds of foot steps atop the elevator.

Marius' eyes still squinted when suddenly the lights of the elevator cut off seconds later the back up generator systems brought only half the power back, his eyes opened wider and focused easily.  

"We in the middle of escaping, I need you to be ready to fight, baby tell me can you fight?"

"Yes, I might be stiff the first couple of punches, but…"

"Well, you'll need to be ready to take a couple bullets." 

Marius smiled and said, "I think I can handle that," then quickly kissed Ayame's tear stained cheek.

He grabbed the gun from her hand and then stood on the gurney; he scanned the roof and noticed only two men.  His smile broadened as he broke through the small exit door and popped off a few rounds into them.  Ayame released the emergency brake and the elevator jerked back into motion closing off the previously pried open doors, meanwhile Marius handed her a gun from one of the assailants. He grabbed whatever else he could and jumped down. Quickly, again as the elevator reached a stop the emergency brake was back on.  

Marius looked at Ayame.  She seemed a little different, maybe the stress of the moment was making her seem out of character, but it didn't matter, she was still incredibly beautiful.  He stood the gurney up and looked into her eyes, "Stay, behind this until I tell you to come out."  

Ayame nodded touched his cheek in a small gesture of love. Marius took a deep breath and kissed her palm, "I know," he said, "I know."

Ayame took position behind the gurney and was signal with a head nod to release the brake again. 

Seconds passed the ten armed men saw the light above the elevator light up and a ding.  They steadied their guns and a few audible gulps sounded as the doors slowly opened.  There stood a semi well dressed man.  A few released breaths and most loosened their stance.  As they did a smirk crossed his face and seconds later the bullets came flying their way.  A few ducked behind pillars while about half lay mortally wounded on the floor.  As the man entered the lobby, he neared a body on the floor then quickly shot a round into the head with the gun in his right hand.  His left arm out stretched and armed with a machine gun, he clearly wasn't going to play nice.   Four men hid behind pillars while five men so far are dead.  He closed in on his sixth victim and as he popped off a round into him he began to call to his enemies' brethren that hide, "Now, I just want out of the building, let me and the girl go!  If not share the same fate as your fallen comrades!" 

The hiding men peeked around from their safety points and saw the brain matter of their friends splattered all over the lobby carpeted floor and linoleum, three fell to their knees and tried to hold in their disgust, but couldn't and wretched.  One, man looked at the three pansies and shook his head.  He's seen plenty of this shit and it didn't even make him sick, in fact he wanted some eggs, he was hungry.  Bravely he walked out from behind his pillar nearest the door. With the gun pointed solely at the man in the center of the chaos.  He was aiming directly for the center of his head.  A smirk played at Marius' lips.  

"Just try to pull one off before I do!" Yelled Marius as he dove to the side and sent off ten rounds.  The man jumped back behind the pillar and jerked as he heard each round smack into the concrete.  When the noises stopped he looked around the edge and cursed under his breath.  This fuck head with the machine gun was good. He took three deep breaths then rounded the pillar and ran towards Marius with his gun blazing.  Marius pulled the trigger again but the gun was out of ammo.  He threw the weapon to the floor and pointed the simple handgun at the stupid son of a bitch that rushed at him.  Two bullets hit the man in his right arm.  As a third shot skimmed the man's left shoulder the gun clicked.  It was out of rounds.

"Shit." Marius muttered under his breath. He threw the gun at the man hitting him square in the forehead.  Marius jumped to his feet and grabbed his attacker's right arm and began to fight with him for the gun.  

Ayame heard all the shots and then silence.  She shoved the gurney out of her way and watched Marius break the goons arm.  Something burned in her. She ran over to the man and pulled the trigger on her hand gun.  Blood and bone sprayed in the air. Marius looked at her with his eyes full of shock.  Suddenly he heard other foot steps.  He snatched the gun for her hands and placed a single bullet in each other man that remained.  

When all the bodies around them ceased to move Marius grabbed Ayame's hand and bolted for the doors.  Across the street from the building was a single seat pod.  It would have to do for now.  He broke through the window and jumped in.  Ayame followed suit and sat in his lap as Marius hot wired the ship.  Seconds later a wave of syndicate cronies ran out with guns firing at them.  Marius laughed and then noticed the weapons on the ship.  He smiled and let loose of two rockets and at least 200 rounds from the machine guns taking out all the syndicate men and blowing a massive hole in the front of the building.  Ayame gripped hard to Marius and they flew towards the closest city. She felt the heat of his body against her for the first time in year.  Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly traced the side of his face with her finger.  He looked at her and smiled with his eyes.  Ayame gently kissed his cheek and whispered, "I missed you."


	12. Returning the Favor

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Hehehehe! I pulled an all nighter man and out came this chapter!  MUWHWHWHAAAHAHAAHHA!  Yeah I get the best stuff when I least expect it to happen!  Anyhooo, I hope you guys dig on this new chapter!  I loved it! Man I almost cried again while writing!  Oh, and I had to put in the witty banter with Jet and Faye since Spike isn't here yet! But he will be soon! I promise!  Okay read and be so kind as to review!  Thanks to all the readers!  I luv joo!  LOL! Confucius says: Karma will be good to you if you are first good in return without expectation!  Just kidding!  But I say that!

Chp 12 Returning the Favor

Two weeks past by slowly and still no word from Faye.  Jet was getting worried, but Faye was a big girl, she could handle herself. 

            "Damn it!" Jet cursed under his breath.  He was leaning on the rail above the steering deck of the bebop while, Ed, hung above him flailing her arms about.  

            "Jet, jet!  Damn it!  Ha ha!" sang Ed. 

            Jet looked at the child and shook his head.  "Ed, get down I need you to do a search."

            "Yay, I get to do a search!  For what is it we seek? An evil two faced varmint?"

            "Ed just get down here and do a search for Faye and the Redtail!"

            "Oh, we're gonna look for Faye-Faye!" the girl sang at the top pf her lungs.

            Jet rubbed his temples and glared at the child through narrowed eyes.  Ed's bright and happy eyes shrank to normal size as she slapped on her web goggles!  Her fingers danced wildly in the air as she began her search.  The girl grumbled and squeaked as she got various hits.  

            "Oooohh, Faye-Faye's been all over the place! Hey she even got a few bounties!! Hey Faye-Faye that isn't fair! Why no share with bebop buddies? You dirty scalawag!!"

            Jet raised his brows and nodded to Ed's comments.  Why the hell had she not comeback?  Yeah, it was quiet on the bebop for that month, but Ed was back and so a bit more noise came back.  It wasn't so bad.  It almost seemed like Faye and Spike were on the hunt for some a bounty most of the time.  

_Why the hell hasn't she come home?  What the hell did I do? Was my cooking that bad?_  These thoughts kept clouding Jet's mind.  He knew the real answer but he just wanted her back home.  She hadn't cried in front of him, but he had heard her at night.  The first few nights Spike had been gone he'd walked along the halls of the bebop.  His walk always led him past her room.  Either direction he took he'd stop and listen to her soft sobs.  He would touch the door and whisper softly, "I'm sorry Faye. I'm so sorry." After that he'd walk to Spike's room.  He stand looking at it from the door way.  A few minutes later he would walk in and study the room. The floor scattered with various magazines, books thrown lazily on the dresser top with drawers half open with clothes hanging out.  A sloppy mess of a bed, sheets strewn half off the bed and half on the floor.  The heavy scent of cologne and cigarette that mixed and screamed, Spike! God, he missed that smart ass bounty hunter.  His comrade was gone.  Jet ran his metal hand over bald skull and then scratched at the back of his head.  He'd forgotten about the task at hand until Ed squealed and then screamed, "JET PERSON!! I found Faye-Faye!!"

"Where is she?"

"She's on Pluto!"

"What in the....why the hell is she there?"

"Hold on," said Ed as she began to move her fingers like a tweeker, "Ha! She's fallowing a lead from a bounty hunter message board."

"Have your tomato send the info to the bebop, Ed."

"Roger dodger!"

Jet raised his eye brow at the girl and shook his head as he walked over to the ships computer.  He read the information then typed in the coordinates for Pluto.  

"Looks to me we're gonna help our old friend with this one whether she likes it or not."

"Why?"

"It's called returning the favor, Ed, don't worry you'll understand soon enough."

Jet chuckled to himself as he sat back at the controls. 

****

            Faye sat a booth with her sight on the bounty.  A stout waitress came over and refilled her coffee cup placing in front of Faye a dingy plastic covered menu.  Faye thanked her with a nod of the head and then skimmed over the menu.  She pursed her lips and then bit her bottom lip.  _God, damn nothing on this thing seems good enough to eat_, she thought as she rolled her eyes at the waitress that leered over her.

            "Can I have a few minutes?" Faye chimed coolly.  

            The waitress tuned on her heel and walked over the next table filling the patrons' empty cups.   Faye began to really read the menu as she saw her target move. As he get up out of his booth, Faye reached in to her jacket and released the safety of her gun and she scooted herself out of her booth.  She placed her menu down and followed her man.  

****

            Jet set down the hammerhead two spots from the red tail as he heard Ed buzz him.  

            "Faye's in a window booth, on the opposite side you parked."

            "Ed how the hell did you see her you're on the Bebop?"

            "Ha-ha! Oh, I used a traffic surveillance camera, be sides nothing was happening on the street."

            "Damn, kiddo, it's good to have you back."

            "Ditto, it feels good to be back! Now, go get 'em cowboy!"

            "Yeesh!" Jet groaned over the telecom.  

            Jet pulled on his jacket yanking the hood up to cover his cold bald head. As he entered the coffee shop he turned his head and eyed Faye reading a menu.  Instead of heading her way he sat at the counter and ordered a coffee.  He switched his view the left and saw the bounty walking towards the restrooms.  He grinned to himself and waited to see Faye get up out of her booth and walk by him.  

            "Hey, sunshine," Jet said with a sweet tone.

            Faye stopped in her tracks and looked to her side. Jet pulled back the hood and turned his head to see Faye's face turn pink.  Her eyes narrowed as she took the seat next to him.  

            "How the hell did you find me?" Faye said with a bitter tone and fake smile plastered on her face. 

            "It's easy honey, when you've got all the right equipment." Jet teased.

            "Right, look this one is mine, Jet."

            "Humph, my safe says at least sixty percent of this bounty is mine." 

            "Sixty! Are you fragged right now?  Tell me 'cause you know I'd believe it!" Faye countered.

            "It's sixty forty or each man, er, bounty hunter for themselves."

            "And so it is old man." Faye purred.

            Jet wanted to laugh but only shook his head and grinned.  He got up from his seat when Faye grabbed his arm, "Where the hell are you going?" 

            "To wash my hands, honestly do you think me a heathen?"

            "You don't even want to know what I think, pops!" 

            Jet shook his head and walked to the end of the counter turning to his right and heading straight to the head.  As he entered the bathroom he saw the bounty step out of the stall.  Damn the asshole just to a shit and god admit this bathroom smelled like well, shit. Jet pushed the button on the soap dispenser and a small drop came out. Jet pulled on the water and washed his hands looking over to the man standing beside him.  The man looked up at their reflection and eyed Jet suspiciously.  

            "You a queer, quit looking at me." The man said disgustedly.

            The comment made Jet want to laugh and punch the guy, he did the latter.  As Jet's fist landed on the guy's cheek Jet said, "You couldn't handle a good looking guy like me, besides I know what fucking ugly is my friend, and that is you to a tee." 

            Jet cuffed the bounty and then dragged him out of the bathroom by the collar of his jacket.  As he walked past Faye he winked and said, "Hey sweetheart can you cover my coffee, I left my wallet on the bebop."

            Faye threw down four woolongs and stomped out after Jet. She was so pissed! Jet was gonna get it!  Jet stopped and opened the cockpit of the hammerhead and called over the local I.S.S.P.  Faye stood there arms crossed and pouting.  

            Jet turned his head and said, "What?" 

            "He was mine! What the fuck is the deal?"

            "What can I say I was just the better cowboy."

            "My ass, you know, I'm the better hunter here!" Faye shouted and threw her arms about.

            "Watch your step, Faye." Jet arched his eye brow to her antics.

            "Or else what, I can't comeback?" 

            "Maybe, don't tempt the hands of fate." Jet waved his finger at her warningly

            "Son of a bitch, Jet, I needed that money!" Faye stomped her feet and spun around the face the street. Her head was hurting and she really didn't want to have this fight in the middle of a parking lot.

            "So, did I, I have a home to keep in working order and mouths to feed."

            "Mouths? What you'd do pick up some more useless drifters?" Faye looked at Jet with annoyance.

            "No, Ed came home," shouted Jet, "Unlike others in this universe she knows when she needs help!" 

            Two police cruisers crept into the lot and pulled over to the scene.  Faye stood three feet from Jet and looked at them.  She huffed while she walked over to her ship.  

            "Faye, she wants to see you." Jet called out.

            Faye froze in her steps.  Her head tilted up to the sky.  She was so pissed, but Ed wanted to see her? Who gave a fuck right? What the hell did those people ever do for her? Nothing.  They gave her things to worry about; they hogged the hot water, why would she want to return to that? 

            Faye turned to see Jet hand over the bounty and get his transfer of funds.  She really needed that money.  She was hungry and tired.  There was a bed and food on the bebop.  A small tear of anger and frustration fell form her eye as she saw Jet pocket his bank card.  She quickly wiped it away before he could notice.  She ran the few steps towards her ship.  As she jumped into her cockpit she saw in the corner of her screen a notice blinking; she had a message waiting, she brought it up on her screen:

            Faye-Faye, 

                         It's Edward!  I came home and you and Spike person weren't here! I want to see you!  Please come home!  So far we've only found you. Ed misses you!  Even Ein wants to see you!!!

      Radical Edward

            Faye red the note over and over, Jet hasn't told her.  How was Ed going to take it?  Tears streamed down as a sudden knock came from the side of her ship; she looked over and saw Jet through the glass. She opened her cock pit and jumped out and glared at Jet.  

            "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

            "What's wrong?  What's wrong!  How the fuck can you ask me that?  You jacked my god damned bounty! And Ed doesn't know!  How could you not fucking tell her? Jet she thinks he's still alive! What the hell is wrong with you!  He's dead! He didn't escape this time!  When she died so did every part of him!  God damn you!  Give it up!  He's never coming back! God, Jet we lost him!"

            Jet stood there taking the assault from Faye.  Her arms were beating at his chest feeling every wounded cry she felt.  Her tear stained face was pink and eyes were red fro crying.  The last sentence resounded in his head.  _We, she used we.  So she wasn't a cold unfeeling shrew. He watched her cry into her hands.  His heart was breaking as he watched Faye fall apart in front of him. He wanted to hold her but she would just shove him away.  He knew her too well. He looked away and said, "Just, come home.  Help me tell her, Faye, please? I can't do it alone.  She'll hate me for not telling her."_

            "God, Jet why didn't you tell her right away?"

            "I dunno. Part of me still wants to believe he's not gone."

            "You're too damn hopeful for a former cop."

            "Yeah, I think that's my only flaw."

            Jet looked at Faye, her expression was still that of anger and hurt.  Faye looked at Jet and said, "Let's go, I'll follow you."


	13. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Anyhooo, I hope you guys dig on this new chapter!  I loved it! Okay read and be so kind as to review!  Thanks to all the readers!  Hahan sorry no real witty closing for this paragraph, ohhhh I got one; The winds of Karma are sweet and kind but they can also turn bitter and cold in an instant!

Chp 13 The truth shall set you free.

Spike sat in the dark kitchen sipping some luke warm coffee.  He'd been here two weeks helping Duhan.  Getting greasy was part of the everyday routine. However, today he was lucky, Duhan gave him the day off.  It was noon and Spike was happy to have slept so late.  He set down his coffee cup and stretched out.  He needed a shower.  He lazily gathered his towels and clothes and headed to the bath room.

As the warm water washed away the sleep his mind filled with images of the past three years.  Memories are all he had now, he didn't know why but living in the past was something he did well.  As great as some were, there were some he wished he could forget.  Like the look his former best friend had on his face as he fell cold and lifeless to the ground.  Spike had killed so many people in his line of work.  This really shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. _Dammit_, he thought.  

He exited the shower, dried off briefly and threw on his clothes.  He returned to the small kitchen in the house he was currently sharing with Duhan.  He looked at the food choices and rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like cooking.  Hunger winning, he grabbed an instant ramen from the cupboard and pulled off the top.  He sighed as he filled the cup with water and waited the few minutes it took to heat up.  He looked around the kitchen and saw a small picture on the counter.  HE walked over and glanced at it.  It brought a smile to his face.  Someone was behind him, he felt it, he turned his head and glanced Duhan be hind him, "Hey, old man."

Duhan grunted in response and then asked, "What you got there boy?"

"On old picture of me in my work overalls, jeez, I can't believe some of the stuff you have."

"Yeah, I guess."  Duhan smiled to himself and rummaged in the fridge for a drink.  Pulling open a can of soda, the man sat at a small table.  Spike sat down and then began to munch on the ramen cup.  Duhan watched the sight and said, "Goodness, kid, you did that ten years ago, too."

Spike raised is eyebrows and continued to eat.  Duhan looked at him again and Spike said, "Take a picture, to add to the collection."

"You never told me what happened, how'd you survive?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I got the time."

"You, sure about that?" Spike joked.

Duhan glared at the smartass across from him and shook his head, "God dammit, kid, why do always gotta be a smart mouth?  Just answer the damn question."

Spike told his sad bittersweet tale.  Duhan sat there amazed as Spike finished.

Sitting there with solemn eyes, Spike looked at Duhan. 

"Damn, kid. I guess even God don't want you up in heaven?"

That comment made Spike nod, "I guess not, I'm not innocent enough for the heavens.  I never did do anything self sacrificing enough to let Him forget my past sins.  And I'm not evil enough to be damned.  I guess I'm stuck in this purgatory called life."

Duhan sat there replaying the last line spoken to him.  The kid has had it rough, no if and or buts about it.  Duhan got up from his chair; Spike watched as the man came over placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kid you got people out there missing you; maybe you should let them know you're alive.

"Yeah," Spike nodded his head, "maybe, maybe not.  I'm not sure they'd want to hear from me."

"Keeping up the lies will only hold you back, tell the truth, kid."

"What and the truth shall set me free?" Came spitting out sarcastically from Spike's mouth.

"I didn't say that, you did."

Duhan walked out of the house slowly and back out to the giant hanger that housed the ships.

****

Ed lay asleep on His bed.  Ein wimpered at the large metal door, the light scratches he made at the base of the door woke Ed, from her slumber.  She looked around the room and wondered, why? A light bark came from the other side of the door.  Slowly she opened it and looked down at Ein.  She didn't no, couldn't believe he was gone. Ein had done his best to keep her from crying but he too was saddened at the sudden realization one of the bebop crew longer lived.  

Ed walked over to the dresser.  She grabbed a shirt and put it on.  Then she grabbed his old sweats and put those on too.  She looked at Ein as the dog rubbed at her shins.  She bent down and cried again for what seemed for the millionth time.  He couldn't be gone.  For the past few weeks she tried to accept it but couldn't.  

Ed remembered how Jet came aboard the bebop with Faye in toe.  Ed had sprung threw the door and jumped on Faye the moment the woman had exited her pod.  

"Faye-Faye!!!!" She had squealed.  

Faye hugged her, which almost shocked Ed, but she didn't think twice about it.  Ein barked at her and Faye patted the mutt on the head.  Ed continued to celebrate the homecoming of her Faye-Faye.  Jet had smiled at the scene, but his smile faded as her saw the look on Faye's face.  He knew that they had to tell her now.  It was the only way, it would be cruel, but Jet would have to do it this way.  

Taking a breath before he spoke Jet paused for a second then began, "Ed, there is something I've been hiding from you. I need you to understand this.  I don't want a big scene either.  What I have to tell you isn't good."

"What? Did Ed do something bad?" the girl began to search her mind but came back blank and looked at both Jet and Faye.

"No, it's nothing you did honey. It just something that happened." Said Faye as calm as she could.

"What? What happened? Tell me."

Jet scratched at his temple then spoke, "It's about Spike…"

"OHHHHH! Did you find Spike? Was he there? Did he beat you to the bounty, that isn't bad, so is he coming back?"

"No, if he had been there you'd have seen his pod." Said Jet in a knowing tone.

"Ohh, yeah Ed should've known that!"  The girl giggled and slapped her knee.

"God, tell her Jet." Faye ordered.

"Tell Ed what?!?"

"He's not coming back to the bebop.  Ed, Spike is…He's dead, kiddo."

Ed made a face of disbelief then snickered and said, "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. After you left, he had some personal things to take care of.  He died when the red dragon tower on Tharsis, was destroyed.  No one survived the explosion.  A lot of bodies couldn't be identified.  He's gone. There is no more Spike."

Ed stood there shaking her head.  Tears began to fall from her eyes.  She looked over to Faye and saw the tears streaming down.  Ed began to back away from the two adults, shaking her head and saying "No, no, he can't be dead, he's too smart, and he would never have walked into his death."

"Ed, he's gone." Jet tried to step closer to her but Ed turned and ran into the living quarters of the bebop.  Jet looked over at Faye and both ran after Ed. 

Ed sat there and tried to get a hold of herself. She didn't want to believe that Spike was gone.  There was no possible way.  She wanted to find a death certificate.  Ed ran out of his room and searched for her tomato in the living room.  Jet heard the quick slapping sounds of feet and he poked his head out of from behind the paper.  Faye watched as she saw Ed sniffing and crawling over the table in overly baggy clothes. 

"Ed what the hell are you wearing?" 

"Ed's busy; talk later.  Need my tomato." Ed ran past both of them again spotting her computer under the stair case.  She snatched it and ran back the way she'd come from.  The two adults looked at each other for a moment then returned to their activities.  

Hours of searching produced not much. The only thing Ed found were old articles claiming Spike was gone.  There was no death certificate.  Just assumptions made by lazy ass people.  She wanted hard evidence.  She wanted to see proof.  She'd already lost her real family due to their lack of responsibility; she didn't want to lose her crew that way too.  

"Dammit! Ed find something!" she screamed at the cold metal walls that housed her.  Ed sat pouting and exhausted.  She was hungry.  She looked around the room; she hated to leave even to just go to the bathroom.  Ed sighed and got to her feet again.  The metal halls were dimly lit as she made her way to the kitchen.  She made enough noise to stir the dead.  Jet rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and saw Ed searching the cupboard.  

"What are you doing, knocking down the walls?"

"No, just hungry," Ed said in a low voice, "I was just looking for something quick to eat, Jet.  Ed didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay; just try to do it quieter, okay?"

Ed nodded her head.  This was the first time she'd really spoken to Jet in the last few weeks.  Ed looked up to see Jet looking at the floor.  Jet began to turn to leave when Ed spoke, "Jet, why didn't you tell Ed sooner?"

Jet froze mid step then turned to face the girl's sad face. Jet shook his head while he walked back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, "I don't know kiddo.  I guess I didn't want to believe it, either."

"Do you believe it now?"

"Part of me doesn't but, mostly I have to accept it.  It's been to long. He'd have come back by now."

"What if he's just laying somewhere in a coma; what if he's still out there and we only need to find him?  What if he's alive and can't remember us? What if…"

"Ed, those are a lot of what ifs…" 

"I don't want to give up yet! Let's go to Tharsis! Please? Just to look at the hospitals. What can it hurt?" Ed was begging Jet.  The desperation in her voice surprised him.  

"Ed, it'll take three days to get there." Jet whined back at her.

Ed stomped her foot down and threw a chair out of her way as she leaned on the table getting in Jet's face, "Please! Jet what can we lose?"

Jet was shocked by the sudden outburst; he stood and pushed in his chair, "You need to stop hanging put with Faye.  I can barely handle her antics.  Besides, there is a better way to ask someone for something."

"Are we gonna go?" Ed shot out with surprise.  Jet nodded slowly.  He watched astonished as the girl jumped on the table and gave him the hardest bear hug.  She nuzzled her head into his chest then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  

Jet hugged her back lightly and said, "Now, put that chair back or you won't get any breakfast."

            Ed giggled while placing the chair back.  Jet shook his head as he opened the small fridge and pulled out some eggs.


	14. Big shots back on air!

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Anyhooo, I hope you guys dig on this new chapter!  Okay read and be so kind as to review!  Thanks to all the readers!  Oy!  Sorry for the long break between chapterss but I had a really insane summer and only Cryssie-chan knows about well so does Kat-chan and Val-chan, ohh and of course Mel-chan too!  Yeah, those are my home girls! Hahaha! Okay here is a new chappie!  I hope you all like it!  Hahaha – I had this done months ago! Dang, I have bad updating habits! Hahaha! Much luv & L8rs, Ryoko.

Chp 14 Big shots back on air?

            The bright eyed blond sat there reading her script.  She rolled her eyes as she heard her co-host practicing his fake accent.  She really hated this gig, but since marrying her agent the pay was better.  She checked her make up one last time before walking out under the bright studio lights. Her top was firmly set she took a breath as she watched the camera man count off silently.

****

            Spike sat there eating his lunch; Miles flipped threw the channels at a snails pace annoying him.  Spike reached over snatching the remote and clicked a bit faster, "Hey damn you! I was trying to find something interesting!"

            "You were taking too long!  Damn I thought your lunch was almost over!" Spike spat out.

            Spike filtered through the channels and stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar face.  His mouth dropped open, "I thought they cancelled Big shots?!?"

            Miles shrugged his shoulders and tried to grab for the remote.  Spike gave him a look causing Miles the rethink his action.  He turned his attention back to the screen as Spike raised the volume.  

            "WEEEEELLLLL puwdnahs! It's now time for this week's biggest bounty!"

            "Ohh, really suge?  Who is it?" Judy cooed with her sad southern accent. 

            "I'm glaad joo askt dat Judy!"

            The well lit screen turned dark and both screamed and suddenly the light came back on at half power, Paunch looked left then right and motioned for the camera to come in.  When the camera stopped he began, "Well, it turns out dat there really are mad scientist out in the solar system!"

            "No, ohh how spooky hun!  What did he do?"

            "It's not a man, it's a woman! Her name is Dr. Ayame Katsukida!"

            "What a woman, wow brains and beauty!  I guess she and I are some of the few!" Judy posed for the camera as Paunch glance over to her and then glanced back to the camera and nodded. Spike laughed and continued to watch the antics of the T.V. personalities.  

            "Jes, Judy, that's right!  She worked for the I.S.S.P. trying to create a new soldier but disappeared about a jear ago!  It's rumored she sold out the project and now, her and her proto type Humanoid are running rampant in our solar system!  They have left buildings in ruins and dead bodies burning!  So far she and her frankestien project have killed 25 people!  Also, a Dr. Ash Templeton is rumored to be a hostage!" 

            Three pictures floated on the screen,  Spike was fully intrigued.  His mouth began to salivate as he pictured his bank card being heavy with the enormous bounty.  

            "OHHH so what was the number of that bounty?" Judy asked as she shook her hips side to side and batted her eye lashes.  

            "Are joo ready for this puwdnahs? It's a whopping 200 million woolongs!"

            "Ohh, my! Paunch, who has that kind of money?"

            "I don't know! Who ever it is really wants these people brought back, to put up that much dough!  So, ohhh I'm sorry puwdnahs, the show is over for this week!  Remember, same channel, same time next week!  Ohh and happy hunting to all joo 300,000 bounty hunters out there! YIIIHAAAAAA!"

            "Keep safe out there y'all!" Judy said with a wink and kiss.

            Spike sat there and repeated the size of the bounty to himself.  Duhan had seen the last few minutes of the show and watched Spike as the bounty was announced.  He shook his head; he could see the twinkle in the man's eye grow to a maddening flash.  He walked in and opened the small fridge he kept in the small lunch room.  He grabbed a beer, popped the top off and sat down on the funky lumpy couch next to Spike.  Spike looked over and clicked off the T.V.

****

 Ayame sat in the hotel room and threw the clicker at the television.  The sudden noise from the other room made Marius rush in there.  There sat Ayame in tears on the bed.  The remote was broken open on the floor.  He rushed over to her side, and hugged her.  She shoved him away, "Damn it! We'll never gat away now!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"They put a bounty on our heads! They think we have Ash too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're wanted! I new I should've just ended everything that day!  It would be over with!  None of this would be happening!" 

Marius hushed her by kissing her.  Ayame let her sobs take over.  He pulled his face away slowly and stared into her eyes.  Marius held her close to him; he kissed her again using his weight to push her back to a laying position on the bed.  He continued to kiss her until she lightly pushed him away.  He wanted it to be okay again, but his body was aching for her tender touch.  

Before Ayame could push Marius away again her body gave in to him.  She had waited so long for this, and yet for the last few days she was so afraid to let him touch her in this way again.  He removed her clothes and then shed his own.  They made love the rest of the afternoon. 

Marius woke first then went to the bathroom.  His hair had gotten longer over his year long sleep.  He went to the room and found an old pair of scissors and began to chop away his hair.  He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.  He'd given himself a good cut, his hair was short with a few extend bangs giving him a look of a business man with a savvy for style.  He walked into the room and saw Ayame.  He went to the side bed and kissed her, "C'mon baby. Wake up we need to change our look."

****

            Ed stood there with an innocent face as Jet cleared his throat.  He looked at her and winked his gazed fell upon the nurses' station ten feet away.  He casually walked over to the counter. "Excuse me miss?"

            The woman turned her head and smiled, "Yes how can I help you?"

            Jet smiled a warm smile and began, "It's my nephew, he's gone missing, His daughter and I have been searching for him for the past month.  We were led to this hospital.  His name is Spike Spiegel, have you seen him." As Jet finished he handed a small picture of Spike to the nurse.  She looked at the picture and shook her head.

            "Oh, I don't think I can help you, I've only been here for a week. Wait a second I know who could help you." 

            A few minutes later a very pretty woman in a nurse uniform walked to the desk.  She was pointed to the direction of Jet and Ed.  As she got closer Jet noticed she was quite a beautiful woman.  Her eyes, seemed so kind, as she stopped in front of them she smiled and extended her hand, "Hello, my name is Chloe Barnes, I'm the head nurse.  Can I see the picture?" 

            Jet nodded and handed the picture to her.  Chloe stared at the picture for a second. Her eyes became saddened.  She looked at Jet then to Ed. She nodded her head, "Yes, he was here.  About a week ago or maybe longer he just got up and left."

            "Spike was here?"

            "Spike, no, his name was Brendan. He never said anything about family," her eyes looked to Ed and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hun, your dad was really a sweet man. He seemed sad most of the time he was here.  He was probably thinking of you."

            Ed faked a small smile and then latched herself to Jet, acting like an upset child. Jet hugged Ed and then looked at Chloe, he placed a sad smiled on his face and asked if there was anyway he could get a copy of the medical bills.  Chloe heart was breaking as she saw the small girl cry.  She nodded her head, "Yes, I'll get them to you, " She looked over to the nurses station then back to Jet, "Just be in the cafeteria in twenty minutes." 

            Jet nodded then thanked her.  Faye stood at the end of the hall waiting for Jet and Ed; she really didn't want to be doing this.  This was the last stop.  The last few days had been hell.  Everyday the search had come up with nothing.  It was killing her more everyday.  This wasn't fun.  Looking for the dead, never exactly is fun.  She knew it had gotten her nothing; she herself was the living dead.  She smirked to herself as that thought floated in her head.  She opened her cigarettes then turned her head when she spied Ed from the corner of her eye.  Ed slammed into her full throttle and both fell to the floor. 

            "God dammit, Ed," screamed Faye at the top of her lungs.

            Ed giggled and then squealed, "He's alive!"

            "What?" Faye scrambled to sit up and look Ed in the eyes.  Ed nodded her head and flung her arms around Faye's neck.  Faye slowly put her arms around Ed and glanced up at Jet.  Jet extended his hand to help Faye up.  As Faye brushed herself off she said, "Is it true?" 

            "Yeah, a nurse confirmed he'd been here.  Weird thing is she said he just got up and left."

            "Well, so much for the I.S.S.P." Faye said with a hint of sarcasm. 

            Jet eyes narrowed and then he flung back, "So much for woman's intuition."

            Faye was gonna say something else when Jet hit the elevator button, "Now what are we doing?" Asked Faye

            "Don't worry. You hungry, 'cause, we're going to the cafeteria."

            Faye rolled her eyes then was shuffled into the elevator.

            Jet sat there poking at the supposed spaghetti, it was bland and goopy.  He looked over at Ed and her face was almost covered in chocolate pudding.  He sighed heavily as Faye sipped at her coke.  He looked up to see the nurse enter the cafeteria.  She spotted Jet but first walked over to get a wrapped sandwich, some chips, and diet coke.  As she sat down she looked at the bunch.  She noticed a new companion was with the two people she'd met earlier.  Chloe smiled but the woman's face didn't change.  Jet saw this and nudged Faye's leg under the table.  Faye gave quick smile and returned her face to the same usual cold unconcerned look.  Jet shook his head then said, "Excuse, Faye, she's not always the friendliest person."

            Chloe nodded and placed down a manila file down.  Faye looked at Jet and then down at the folder.  She wanted to grab the folder and read every bit of it.  Hell, she just wanted to get the hell out of dodge.  She hated hospitals ever since her unfreezing.  The bright white walls every where all the snooty doctors and bitchy nurses, ugh, and the horrid food.  Hell, even Jet's so called food was more edible. Faye sighed as Jet reached for the folder and said, "I don't know how we can ever repay you." 

            "That's easy, just have Brandon, eh, I mean Spike drop by and say hello when you find him;  I really can't put my foot on it, but I can't get him out of my mind, I worry about him and I don't really even know him." Said Chloe with a thoughtfulness.

            "Yeah, he has that effect on people." Faye said without thinking. 

            Jet glanced at Faye and then nodded his head and looked back at Chloe, "Yeah, he does.  I'll tell him what you said. Really, thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Chloe smiled again and began to unwrap her sandwich, Ed walked over to her and hugged Chloe, shocking all of the adults.  She squeezed the woman hard and said, "Thank you so much!"

The nurse held Ed, for a second and then released the girl. 


	15. A Detective's intuition always wins

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! I had this one done a while back too, I just wasn't to sure about posting it seeing as I am not getting many reviews.  Does anyone have a good site that maybe wants to post this?  Hehehe, I really should make my own Cowboy bebop site, I know a shit load about it! Okay all, please read and review!  I hope this story is going good! I love it as does my sister. Okay Ja ne!  

Chp 15 A Detective's intuition always wins

Duhan threw the greasy wrench at Miles' head and then threw the burned out part towards Spike, "Boy, get a hold of Pauly, his shop should have and extra one of those.  Tell him we need it A.S.A.P.  Tell him it's time for the favor he owes me." 

Spike nodded and walked into the office, he began to wipe his hands clean then dialed Pauly Sr.  

****

            Ed had searched for days for possible sightings.  She hacked various space airlines, she'd gotten nothing.  She sat there staring at her screen.  Her left eye twitched with anger and she was about to go ape on her pc when Jet and Faye walked into the living room.  

            "Damn it Faye, I think I know where he is!" Jet shouted

            "He's gone into hiding.  If he doesn't want to be found he won't be found! I'm telling you we should just give up!" She shouted back.

            Ed's head snapped around to look at Faye.  Faye was part of the problem.  Ever since the hospital something crawled up her ass.  She'd been bitchier than ever and Ed wanted to do something but what she didn't quite know yet. As Faye came around the couch Ed growled at her direction Faye gave her the just try it look.  Ed's head snapped back to her screen as she ripped off her goggles then got to her feet and left the room.  Jet stood there with his arms crossed, he shook his head as he decided to take a stab at his hunch.  He walked up the staircase to the ships helm; he sat down, lit a cigarillo and puffed away.  He didn't know if he could reach Duhan's place from this far out in space.  They were a day and a half away from earth.  He shrugged his shoulders and tried anyway.  

            Jet dialed the numbers and received a message on his screen:

            You are too far from the location you are trying to reach.  You must be with in the designated satellites.  Please try your call again, when you have reached the gate 0036457, thank you. 

            Jet hated to treck all the way to earth but his gut instincts so had never done him wrong.  Then he looked at his cybernetic arm.  They'd been wrong then, but how did he know his partner had been pulling the wool over his eyes.  That was the one time his gut instinct failed him.  He shook his head and then typed in the course for earth.  

            Faye sat on the couch smoking her fifth cigarette of the hour. She saw the medical file on the table.  She reached for it and read the report, the meticulous notes taken by the nurse named Chloe, _Damn him, she thought.  _

            Her mind filled with images of Spike laying there on the fringes of death, the one placed he'd hoped to go, and cruelly he was brought back.  Part of her felt so bad knowing we wanted to die, and yet her heart wanted more than anything to see that smart ass smirk again. She didn't want to admit it to anyone let alone herself that she cared about that jackass.  

As much as she hated him, she cared for him too.  More than friends, some what like the hatred you felt for an enemy, only it was wasn't hatred.  He was in love with another woman, so what she could deal with that but he couldn't stop loving the ghost of her. It was the one of two things that kept her from him.  Spike's view of her wasn't great either.  She knew he despised her.  He looked at her with disapproving eyes from the get go.  Rarely had he looked at her any other way. Faye's mind began to play all their fights.   Their fights had been an immaturish way to handle the sexual tension between them.  Though mostly started by her, but he fought back, he had to feel more than just disgust and pity for her.  He's saved her ass at least a dozen times, but she wouldn't admit it to him or anyone else.  Maybe he had considered her a friend, but the kind you keep at arms length cause you knew somewhere down the line they were gonna fuck you over.  She rolled her eyes as her mind tried to pick apart the relationship they really held.  It was simple, she was in love with him but she wasn't gonna fall first.  And him, him no matter what label she gave, it didn't seem to fit.  

Now puffing on a new cigarette she slouched further down on the couch and her mind began to replay the dream she'd had a few weeks ago at the shitty motel.  She stood then walked up the stairs to find Jet, staring out into the sea of stars.  She stood next to him and looked at their destination.  She sighed heavily and said, "I guess your gut instinct won?"

Jet looked at her then back to the ships controls.  That was his way of saying, 'Yes, it's my god damn ship too, it's my way or the highway.' 

Faye walked over to the window and touched the cool glass, she looked at the vast surroundings, she had no real tangible past and there she was in the present stuck in thoughts of the past few months that she couldn't rationalize, maybe this was it.  This is the best of what life or fate held for her.  She plucked out another cigarette lit up then stared out at the black blanket of space. 

****

Spike stirred heavily in his sleep no matter what every position he tried was never comfy.  Finally, he bunched up the covers next to him.  He rolled to his stomach and rested one arm under his pillow and the other around it and threw his head down.  Seemingly, comfortable he drifted into sleep.  

Spike sat up, the light in the room was nil.  A movement at the end of the bed made him squint his eyes.  There was someone standing there.  The darkness of the room gave them good cover.  The shadow moved forward on the bed, Spike scooted back and his hand ducked under the pillow hoping to find a gun, but nothing awaited his grasp. He didn't know why but he was afraid for the first time in along time.  His heart beat pounded loudly in his ears, until a hand touched his leg. 

Then he relaxed for a moment.  The hand he could tell was that of a woman.  The gentleness given to him was a relief.  The woman continued forward until she seemed to have the upper hand.  Spike watched in disbelief as she straddled his hips and slowly placed her hands on his chest. Whoever she was Spike realized she was naked.  He was about to open his mouth to speak, but the woman trapped his mouth in a deep passionate kiss.  A fire burned within him and his body began to react faster than a match could be lit.  A small stifled laugh came from the woman.  For a moment, Spike thought he recognized the voice, but his mind told him to ignore it.  

Her hands pushed him down with little force; he relaxed as she came forward and kissed him again.  Spike put up no fight and brought his arms up to hold her body to him.  His right arm reached up into her hair pulling her into a deeper kiss. A small moan passed from her to him; this sent flashes of electricity through him. Spike gripped her to him as he rolled to be on top and in control.  

A smile played on her lips; Spike could feel it as he kissed her again.  His kisses began to trail away from her mouth to her neck.  Spike ran his hands up and down her body.  Her skin sprang goose bumps at his touch.  The mystery woman's hands began to play at his pant bottoms, for once Spike was glad he slept topless.  He grinned as her hands reached down and brushed him.  He grunted lightly as she began to touch him.  Spike didn't want to waist anymore time, he reached down between her legs placing himself at her entrance, and he leaned down and kissed her as he thrusted into her.  

Her breath caught at the suddenness of his action but she relaxed as he began to slowly rock into her, she called his name in a low moan.  Spike froze mid thrust as he heard the voice, his eyes grew wide with surprise and he reached for the lamp beside the bed.  

Green eyes stared at him, perfect pink flesh, red slicked lips, and raven dark hair; it was Faye. His heart beat sped up as he pulled himself free of her and fell to the floor in shock.  He shuffled backwards and gulped a deep breath.  Faye looked at him innocently as he was in terror or fear or bewilderment of the moment.  She stood up and walked towards him.  She had a look of hurt on her face, "It's okay I guess you still weren't ready." 

Gently she touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. Spike sat on the floor confused and upset.  

Spike woke, sweat covered and shaken.  He looked around the room.  He ran his hand through his wild mane of green hair. He then began to slam his hands palms first at his head. He scratched at his eyes as he gritted his teeth and groaned in anger before he sighing heavily. He let his upper body fall back to the bed.  His head rested on the bunchy pillow.  He stared at the ceiling and prayed for a dreamless sleep.  


	16. End of the Rainbow

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Oh, it's been a while since I have posted a chapter.  Well for the longest while I had lost my inspiration. I dunno what brought it back but I guess that is always a good thing!  Hey go check out the awesome Fan fiction for the TV. show called Jake 2.0! The writer LJC is awesome, really read "Geek of Steel," it was one of the funniest fan fictions I have read in ages! Okay All Red and enjoy! And please be so kind as to review!  Thanks! Much luv and L8rs, Ryoko!

Chp 16. End of the Rainbow

Spike stood there after a long days work and just stared at his ship.  This life was nice, calm, quiet, and almost too serene for words.  He was not used to this at all.  He could feel himself becoming restless.  However, Spike knew that he had to lay low.  He couldn't be out there again.  He'd be risking his life all over again, but then again the Red Dragon syndicate was no more.  He really didn't need to worry about them.  Maybe he just needed to feel alive again.  That thought made him laugh.  He'd been alive the whole time, only his heart was so attached to the past it forgot what it was like to live in reality.  He shook his head as he realized that; they'd had a Shakespearian love affair.  Doomed from the beginning but yet always to be relived in memories and to be told to future generations.

 Spike felt a lump in his throat and a tear in his eye.  He was tired of feeling the usual anger so now he guessed he was moving on, three years with out her and then to have her for those last few hours again, it was more like torture than relief and happiness. He let the tear fall then used the arm of his cover alls the wipe it away.  He then ran a hand through his wild green mane. 

            Behind him stood Duhan, the man cleared his throat calling Spike from his moment of grief. Spike turned his head, "Yeah, what do you want old man?"

            "Well, what are you gonna do?"

            Spike shook his head then turned to look at Duhan, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Don't play dumb with me, boy!" Duhan spun on his heal and walked into the shop. "I know how you work!  Remember, I'm the closest thing you got to a parent, and no matter how coy you think you are, I know you kid! So now just tell me how long is it gonna be before you leave?"

            Spike followed Duhan and took the old man's tirade in.  Dammit, the old man had a point, the man knew him too well, "Look, pops, I dunno where the hell you're getting your information but I say kill the messenger."

            Duhan looked at Spike; this kid could really get him pissed.  Why did always need to be an ass! Duhan pulled an old rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands clean, he was so angry he didn't want to stand here and look at Spike. After wiping his hands he threw the rag at the desk across the room.  "Damn it, Spike, that's it, I'm not in the mood to play this damn game! Why can't you just tell me! Y'know what just lock up the damn shop! I'm going to town; I'll be back after I'm good and drunk." 

            Spike stood there amazed at how angry Duhan got.  Spike already felt bad, but now he got stuck closing the shop. Damn the cards never dealt him the better deal.  He heard the jeep start and let out a frustrated sigh.  Really why did he like to push people's buttons; he didn't really know the answer or at least maybe he played dumb to the real reason. The latter was most likely the best answer. He had just walked out of the small office to close the garage doors.  Before closing the last door he looked out at his baby, he was going to take her for a spin tonight.  

            Jet watched as they neared the right gate.  He really wanted to contact Duhan.  His gut just nagged and nagged at him.  Why? Because he was a cop and instincts were always the way to go.  Besides, Earth, was dead.  The oceans over flowing; meteor showers taking the once beautiful landscapes, cities and towns, turning it all to cinders and dust.  The best place to hide would be the one and only place that life seemed dead; a perfect haven for the living dead.  Jet rolled his eyes, living dead, good God he made Spike sound like a crazy horror movie fiend. Yet all he was; was a man running from his past.  But did the past count him, the girls and Ein? Jet shook his head hoping that thought would fade.  He knew that they'd been the closest thing to a family to Spike, or at least he hoped.  For more than three years Spike had been the only person Jet knew he could trust with his life.  Everyone else in Jet's life had been old friends, acquaintances, people with whom his past favors and such had been shared.  A new life started for him nearly ten years ago when he walked away from the I.S.S.P.  Everything that had mattered to him, the righteous things and beliefs he stood for ended the day his arm was lost.  I reality Jet hadn't just lost his arm, but every bit of innocence and faith in others that he had was gone.  From then on he really never trusted anyone.  Jet wanted if not needed to find Spike as much as everyone else on the ship.  He knew that Spike would do the same for him.  He just knew.  

            Ed sat quietly watching Jet think, most likely having one of his many conversations he had with his own mind.  The gate was only 10 miles from here.  She couldn't wait.  She'd see earth again, although she'd escaped it, it was her home satellite. Faye sat in the living room sucking down another cigarette.  Blowing smoke rings seemed to entertain her mind at the moment.  She was now beginning to think about how she should react if they do find that lunk head.  A good hard punch in the face would do! Well it would do wonders for her. The picture of him half bent over cursing her underneath his breath and holding his eye brought a smirk to her face.  Faye stood up stretched and walked up to the control area of the ship.  She sat down at one of the small command decks below Jet's captain space. She looked up to see Jet punching in commands for the gate system link up.  Ed sat on the floor next to him typing rather quickly on her tomato.  Ein however was contently asleep on the floor next to Faye's sitting station. _Stupid dog_, thought Faye.  

            Spike had just turned the lights out and was standing out side the door ready to lock up shop when he heard the phone ring.  He looked at the shop and then over to his ship.  Yeah, she could wait, but Spike didn't want to.  The phone rang yet again; his conscience began in on him, what if someone needs to be towed.  Who cares screamed the evil devil that rested on his shoulder.  It was late and it was Saturday no less, really they could wait.  He pulled out his keys and put the dead bold key into the slit and began to turn as the phone rang again. The good and evil began to spring into action again, arguing, finally the better of them winning. He unlocked the door and ran into the room; the machine had just picked up when he yelled, "Damn it!" Spike ran into the room switching on the light yanking the ear piece off of the phone, "yeah, this is Duhan's repairs, how can I help you."

            Silence, Spike rolled his eyes and said, "Hello!?! Are you there? You know it's after hours! You really could answer when talked to! I didn't have to answer the damned phone!"

            A quiet gulp came from the other end and finally a voice that was familiar, "Spike?"

            Spike took a breath, it was Jet.  Damn of all the times he chose to answer the phone. Spike cursed himself in his head and then said, "Yeah, it's me." 

            Still a quiet silence came from the other end, "How long have you been there?"

            "A few weeks, not long at all, why?"

            "It's been two months, why didn't you call me when you left the hospital?"

            "I don't know, besides' I was in a coma for awhile before that and it's kinda hard to dial the phone that way."

            "Well, I'm on my way there.  Can you wait?"

            "Yeah, how bout I meet you some where?"

            Faye sat there hanging onto the words Jet spoke, "Yeah, alright, okay. See you there."

            Jet hung up the phone and looked at his crew.  He nodded his head, "He was there,"

            "Is that all you have to say?!? Did he sound excited? What, Jet tell me," shouted Faye.

            Jet looked at Faye and his eyes said something that only she caught.  Silent communication between her and Jet didn't bring smiles at all.  Ed looked at both of them and then to Ein.  The dog caught what Ed, missed, slowly he walked over to her and placed his head into her lap and nuzzled at her hand. Ed looked at the dog and questioned his actions without words. Ein looked her in the eye for a split second and again nuzzled her hand; Ed shrugged off the odd moment and began to pet Ein tenderly.


	17. The Games We Play

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Damn a whole two new chapters!! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had no muse and my PC had to be rebooted! URG!!!!! Okay well I hope you guys like these two. I woke up today and pushed out this chapter in 2 hours!  Whoa! Lol, I hope I can get some encouraging words from y'all!  Anyway please read and review! And please be warned: Flame and soon know that you'll soon feel the burn from the flames of Karma coming around to get ya!  Much luv & L8rs, Ryoko.

Chp. 17.  The Games We Play

Spike checked his watch.  They were late.  As always, it was probably that woman's fault.  Spike look at his reflection, he smirked as he saw in the background a sashaying Faye come up behind him.  Spike turned and said, "So, baby did you miss me?"

            A small sound escaped her, what it was Spike wasn't sure but seconds later his rips felt a sharp pain. Clearly she missed his use as a punching bag.  Spike exhaled with pain and his eyes narrowed as he looked Faye directly in the eye and said, "Yeah, I missed you about that much too."

            "Faye, what the hell are you doing," called out Jet from a few feet away.

            Jet had finally reached the two adults.  Ed was sitting atop his shoulders with Ein in tow.  Spike was still feeling the loving touch of Faye's punch as he raised his hand and said, "Yo."

            "Jesus, Spike are you alright?" asked Jet, as he spied Faye out of the corner of his eye.

            Spike nodded and then he felt his ribs getting squeezed tightly.  He looked to see Ed clutching to him.  He furrowed his brows and then patted the girl lightly on the top of her fluffy orange mane.  The odd looking bunch walked into the restaurant and got seated.  Faye hadn't said hello or anything to that giant lunk head.  She wanted to hug him like Ed but instead her anger came out.  She was partly angry with herself for not keeping her cool, but damn it she had every reason to be pissed off.  They were comrades, no? Yes, they were.  Were, funny word, but they had been comerades, right?  Faye's eyes dipped down away from the menu before her.

            Spike sat there listening to Jet tell the tale of their search. Ed sat practically on Spike's lap.  She hadn't left his side since the parking lot.  It was sweet but kind of annoying. Spike wasn't going to shove the child away.  He would just shift to let her know she was too close.  Ed caught the hint and finally took a calm seat next to Spike. Spike winked at her and a smile spread across her face.  Spike's view then shifted to look at Faye.  He saw her mouth move.  He read her lips.  Her last word hit him.  Comerades.  It was word she had always used when she needed money or her ass to be saved.  He and Jet had always used it with her jokingly. However, Spike could see she wasn't the same old Faye.  She was Faye physically but she'd got back her past.  She had finally obtained what she had searched for; for so long.  He could however see a change in her; a little of the hardness that haunted her face seemed gone.  Her anger was still there he felt it when she connected but it didn't show so much anymore.  He still watched her as her fingers began to tap the table lightly waiting for the waiter or waitress to come by.  

            Faye could feel his eyes taking her in.  It was making her totally uncomfortable.  Soon her foot began to tap too.  She saw a small smile pull at the corner of his lips.  _Asshole_, she thought.  Faye turned her head to search for the damn waiter, _where the hell are these people_, she thought.  A small grunt came from her and it caused Jet to stop his story to look at her with concern.  His eyes then shot a look at Spike who shrugged and then he nudged Ed, whose reply was "Hnya?"  

            Jet shook his head and then finished up the story and looked at Spike.  Spike nodded his head and leaned forward placing his arms on the table and said, "Wow, I didn't think you cared so much."

            "Spike…" Jet drawled out his name and his tone held that 'of course you know that we do; you ass' tone. 

            Spike chuckled and again he felt Ed hug him.  He looked at her and in her eyes saw a hint of tears.  Part of him felt warm and fuzzy, but he tired his hardest to squash it. Lightly, he tapped her arm and she released him.  Spike could feel Ein resting at their feet. Even the mongrel missed him.  Damn who knew that he was so; loved.  He shook his head and raised his hand.  In seconds they had a waiter and ordered their food.  

As they waited they each told their story of how they came home.  Faye let Jet tell hers.  Faye sat watching as Jet and Ed seemed to forgive Spike with every passing second.  She however couldn't.  Why did he get a free pass?  When every time she did the same kind of vanishing act she'd get read the riot act?  This wasn't fair.  He got love and praises while she got the dungeon and a scrap of bread.  As every minute passed Faye become more agitated, finally she got up to go to the bathroom.  

For a moment time stopped.  Faye was leaving the table.  All of them watched as she walked away.  An awkward silence loomed and finally Jet broke it, "She really missed you the most."

"That battle axe missed me?"

"Damn you, Spike, of course she did.  She was hit hardest.  She was with me when I got the notice.  The Bebop became so quiet when we thought we lost you."

Spike looked at Jet.  Jet held his gaze for a second then turned his head to get away from that probing glare of his. That had always threw him off.  Spike couldn't just see your soul with his stare, it was like he was reading everything you had ever done and felt.  It was menacing.  Jet looked at his hands and then reached up to scratch his head, "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No, I'll go." Spike got up before Jet could protest but the look he gave Jet said enough.

Faye stood there looking at her face.  She wanted to scream and cry and just rip this room to shreds.  She again looked at her reflection.  Her reflection clicked her tongue and said, "Really Faye, could you just draw more attention to yourself?"

"Shut up."

"No, that jack ass is probably just waiting for you to return to the table and spill out your heart."

"No, I saw it in him, he's not coming home."

"It was never his home, or yours. Wake up! There is nothing at all there for you!"

Faye was watching as her reflection was mocking her. She looked away and for a moment she felt tears well up in her eyes.  Faye then turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on her face.  As she reached over to grab a paper towel to wipe her face and hands dry, she saw her reflection again and it spoke to her again, "You know I'm right Faye!."

"Shut up damn you!"

Spike stood by the bathroom door and heard a few mumbles but nothing he could make out.  So he looked over to see a payphone, as like anyone else he reached in his finger to feel for loose change.  Finding none he stepped back by the door and heard a shriek.  He shoved the door opened and saw Faye standing there with her fist bleeding.  

"What the hell happened here Faye?"

Faye was hunched over holding her wrist and looking at her bloodied hand.  Spike walked over and turned on the faucet.  Slowly he put her hand under the running water.  He looked up at the mirror and saw the meeting point.  He shook his head as he watched the blood get washed down the drain.  Luckily there weren't any shards in her hand.  He grabbed some paper towels and was about to begin drying her hand when Faye batted his hand away with a hard smack.  She reached over to grab her own wad of paper towels.  Spike scrunched the paper towels in his hand and tossed the ball into the trash can.  He then began to look at Faye and shook his head, "You know for a moment I honestly thought you might be a little relieved to see me. I was just kidding myself; you're still the same old Faye or maybe even worse."

Spike turned on his heal and walked out of the bathroom; on his way out he bumped into a woman on her way in.  The woman stopped and looked at him over her sunglasses.  Spike for a second thought he knew her but ignored it and continued back on his way to the table.  

Faye stood there drying her hand and let his words sink into her head.  She was even angrier than before, because for a second he was right, she was herself but worse.  God, how could she be such a bitch?  She wanted to see him just as much as the others but part of her wasn't going to be all sobby and loving, well at least not in front of everyone. She'd had her chance to tell him how she felt but instead she continued to pull her scared animal tactics.  _Damn it_, she thought.

Faye saw the other woman walk in and then decided to leave.  She needed a cigarette.  She walked out of the bathroom and out the front doors of the restaurant.

Spike watched from the table, Jet was throwing questions at him but Spike just raised his hand and continued to watch Faye.  She was now smoking, it brought a sick smile to his face.  How come they always had to do things the hard way? Never could the two of them handle things like rational adults, they each had to resort to games played buy adolescents.  Spike then let his eyes flow around the dinning area and saw another person he thought he knew.  Where had he seen this man, but something was different; from the far right came the woman he'd bumped into leaving the restroom.  She was joining the man he was recognizing. The light went on; Spike quickly looked at Jet and said, "So, did you see Big shots the other day?" 

"What?"

"Yeah, big shots, I was surprised too.  There was a 200 million woolong bounty."

"Oh?"

Spike nodded his head and his face became serious. Jet took the hint.  Spike leaned over and whispered the targets location.  Jet raised his eye brows then got up out of the booth.  He walked out of the restaurant and stopped to talk to Faye. Faye spun around and looked at where Spike and Ed were sitting.  It was her way of surveying the mark.  She got a wicked grin on her face and both she and Jet returned to their seats. Faye crossed her legs and said, "So, does that mean your back? Or just giving a helpful hint?"

Spike plastered on an evil smirk, "Depends, are you gonna play nice?"

"Kiddies, behave." warned Jet nicely.  

Jet drank from his glass while he did a stupid smirk came to his face. Spike laughed and as their food was delivered Spike kept watch on the bounty.  

Ayame was feeling nervous and kept tapping her fingers.  They were on earth; it was a million miles from their last sighting on Mars.  She was still so nervous.  Earth was a refugee hide out.  That and a haven for the rejected that refused to move on with modern times.  It was so primitive.  She wanted off this wasteland of orbited rock.  Marius however, felt fine.  He was calm.  She watched him and saw that he was acting as if nothing had gone horribly wrong. She took off her sunglasses in anger and in her eyes burned fire.  Marius looked at he then said in a calm voice, "I'm glad you took off the glasses, we didn't look to inconspicuous." 

Spike gulped down his food and then said, "They're on the move."

Jet nodded and scooted Faye out of the way.  Jet threw down fifty woolongs and said, "Get back to the bebop ASAP and no messing around.  Spike, get your shit back on the old girl and I'll send you guys info and my 20 when I get theirs."

All three nodded as soon as Jet stepped out of the diner Spike called over a waiter. 


	18. It's been awhile

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Anyway please read and review! And please be warned: Flame and soon know that you'll soon feel the burn from the flames of Karma coming around to get ya! Goodness I took forever to update this thing. I just got majorly side tracked with life and other things. Hmm so yeah here's and update for you all and I hope you like it.

Much luv & L8rs,

Ryoko

Ch. 18 - It's been a while….

Spike sat on the deck of the bebop. It had been five hours since he and the rest of the crew had seen Jet speed off after their mark. He was getting worried Jet never pulled this kind of crap, that was his thing. He took a long drag of this cigarette and threw it down; as he squashed it he heard a squeak from Ed. He walked over and stood behind her as she opened an email. It was Jet. He gave them the coordinates to his location.

Ed began to type like mad, "Ed just sent all info to your ships."

Spike nodded, he looked over at Faye. She really hadn't said much to him. She was staring out of the windows.

"So I guess its go time," her voice was cold and calm. Her game face was on; Spike saw this and said, "Yeah."

Jet sat low in his ship. He had seen the two bounties enter the building. Twenty minutes passed. He looked down at the small screen. He plugged in his hand held and transferred the info. He quickly checked his gun, then his cuffs he had both. For a moment he paused he had an odd feeling he was being watched. Nah, just feeling rusty, it had been almost two months since his last effort for a bounty. Again he got an odd feeling, it was telling him to just turn around leave. He knew this feeling, something was off something wasn't right. He then realized why he recognized the way he felt. He looked down at his arm. Damn. He looked at his com he knew he should call those two dummies. No, you're just freaking your own self out. There is no reason to feel like this. There isn't anyone here to set you up. This isn't like then. His own mind was trying to convince him, it wasn't working. The red flags kept popping up.

"Damnit," he cursed lowly to himself.

Seconds later his com buzzed, it was Spike. "Yeah," he answered.

"We'll be there in two minutes, Jet."

"No, I'm coming to you. Park in the nearest open lot, we need to talk."

"Jet, what's wrong?"

"Do what I tell you. I'll see you when I get there."

Spike's racer dropped back and Faye cursed him aloud to no one. She spun the red tail around on a dime. She saw Spike lowering his ship. She made an annoyed face and parked only feet from his ship. She hopped out of her ship and began ranting. Spike was calmly lighting a cigarette. He looked at her and puffed half of the cig away.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? We only had two more minutes til we got there, Can't you even go twenty minutes without a damn cancer stick!"

"Can you?" As he said this he pointed at her. She was already pulling out her stash and lighting up. She grunted and looked just past him. Jet was headed towards them. She sucked the life out of her cigarette. She flung the short butt of it at Spike and walked over to Jet's parked Hammerhead. Spike's eyes narrowed as she passed him. He dropped his butt to the floor and put it out. He then followed the witch to Jet. He was already beginning to regret coming back. She always had to pull this crap. Nothing like a constant aggravation to add to the complicated job and life of a bounty hunter, damn why couldn't he have died when the Dragon Tower blew, oh that's right he hasn't done enough to be forgiven for his previous life.

Jet leapt out of his ship and rubbed his bald head. Then he nervously scratched at the crown of hair he had. He took a breath and looked at Faye, her hands lay on her hips and she was about to let loose on him. Spike was looking to the left apparently there was a something worth staring at out in the far off distance. Jet raised his hand and said, "Don't start your mouth, Faye."

Faye's face became distorted with anger and then Spike said, "So what's up, Jet?"

"Something wasn't right."

"That is why where here picking our noses!" screamed Faye.

"Shut up, woman! It wasn't the right time. We need a solid plan of action. There is no way I am going in there unprepared."

"Jet, we've done this a hundred times, I think we'd…" Faye was cut off buy Jet.

"No, Faye. I don't feel right going in guns a blazing."

"What the hell are we waiting for!" Faye was screaming at no one. Jet and Spike were walking way from her. Damn it, she stomped her foot then quickened her steps to catch up.

Spike had lit a new cig and was now rubbing his temple. He looked at Jet. He hadn't said anything but spike had caught Jet looking at prosthetic his arm. Spike then spoke, "C'mon what was wrong. I really can't see why we'd back down and do things differently."

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like going in like that. Something is really off."

Spike saw that the whole time Jet spoke he was flexing fake his fake arm. It was Jet's gut. Spike decided not to fight for the bounty. Okay maybe going Jet's way was better then the usual tactic he and Faye preferred. Faye had noticed Jet's arm flexing as well, she never knew the whole story. Jet had never told her neither had Spike. She was a little pissed but she knew that she shouldn't push this one, not right now at least. She sighed loudly and said, "I'm going back to the Bebop, a girl after does need her beauty rest."

Spike choked back a laugh and seconds later he felt a hard slap on his back. He turned his head and gave a dirty look. She didn't see it, but he saw her walking away. He shook his head and then looked over to see Jet still having a very concentrated face on. Spike stretched out and said, "I'm gonna follow Faye's lead. C'mon let's go back."

Jet looked at Spike, "Spike, I'm not afraid."

"Jet I know, something isn't right, and I know I can trust your gut after all it found me."

Marius peeked between the vertical blinds, their tale had left. It was a good thing too; he really didn't feel like killing anyone today. Ayame stood ten feet away pacing like a caged animal. Marius again checked the window. He sighed to himself hearing her foot shuffles behind him. He need to calm her down there was no way he could do it with out some heavy sedatives. After staring out for a few minutes he turned and walked over to Ayame. He gently touched her hand and then brought it up to his mouth. He kissed her lightly and that small gesture made the nervous woman calm down. She wanted to cry and scream. None of this had gone like she planned. She just wanted to live her life quietly.

None of that was gonna come true. Her only thoughts lay in how she and Marius would be hunted and or destroyed before having the calm days of the past again. Her head was beginning to pound with pain she walked over to a dingy old bag and looked for some aspirin. To her relief she found a small bottle. She took it into the bath room and opening the cap. As she turned on the tap she got a brief flash of herself taking the whole bottle. She stared at her reflection in the mirror a tear fell from the corner of her eye. It was too late and she was already too far in to give in the weak wantings of a sad and pathetic woman. She shook out three pills and took them.

Marius stood by the door. He waved at her to go back into the bathroom. She ran back into the room and leapt in to the tub. She pulled the shower curtain and placed her hand on the pistol she had tucked in the back of her pants. She breathed heavily and she tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes of her panicking Marius came into get her out. He smiled weakly at her and kissed her cheek, "We'll have to sneek out in the middle of the night baby. Don't be afraid. I promise we'll be safer that way."

Ayame nodded as he pulled her close into himself. She felt the steady rhythm of his breathing and closed her eyes.

e turned hios head to seejkdifji9swiuofvdiofjgpdof

gjgkflvmbmjblkvfkllldfldlsdfkjghjhgijtiurieosodkfghghi,hjj,hj,hhjhjm2356262 qwedfgbhn56urtyjutrfyjnfgyh6trj


	19. Penny for your thoughts

Life Will Be What It Was

By Ryoko Kashino & Kitana blade studios

Hey all! Anyway please read and review! And please be warned: Flame and soon know that you'll soon feel the burn from the flames of Karma coming around to get ya! Okay this chapter was inspired by a CD or two. Lol. It was fun to write again. I have a new muse, well two new CD's and one guy that is really awesome. He's a lot like Jet; even he admitted it well minus the gambling. Lol. I love him and this chapter is dedicated to him. Thanks, Soldier. (muah!)

Much luv & L8rs,

Ryoko

Ch. 19 – A Penny for your thoughts?

Spike sat at the edge of the Bebop's deck. He had smoked nearly another pack of cigarettes. Another three hours had passed and he had been left alone for most of them. He had let a lot of thoughts come and go. He thought about her, Julia. He had felt a lump in his throat build and instead of let it out he swallowed it hard and smoked three cigarettes in less than five minutes. Each one hadn't calmed him nor tasted all that great. Maybe he'd just lost his passion for smoking. Ha, right he was sure his blood was straight nicotine. He sighed heavily and then a cold wet nose nudged his hand. He looked to his side and saw Ein trying to get his hand to stroke his head. Spike raised an eye brow and said, "So it's come to this? Everyone so afraid to talk to me they send the dog?"

Ein looked at him quizzically and continued to try to get Spike to pet him. Spike sighed and gave in. He pet the dog and then began to grab Ein's ears he raised them to make the dog look ultra alert and made fake howling noises. It wasn't all that funny but it was entertaining the poor dog just sat there and took it. Finally when Ein had enough he barked playfully and backed away from Spike. He still barked at the man and jumped around in circles. Spike sat there and ignored the mutt. He'd had his fill of the dog and just wanted to be alone. Ein continued to bark at him. Then the dog made a whine and finally was irked enough to get close and nip at Spike's elbow.

"Damn dog! Leave me alone."

Ein instead barked at him again and spun in a circle.

"What? Do you need to shit or something?"

Ein wagged his tail and Spike groaned. He got up slowly and followed the dog inside the bebop. Ed was asleep on a large pipe with some drool hanging from her mouth that made Spike make a face of disgust. There was a smell of cooking food so Spike knew Jet couldn't take the dog out. He began to look around for that woman.

"Faye! Faye, where are you damnit?"

"What do you want?" she screamed from the bath.

"Never mind! Damn people want an animal and I get stuck fucking taking care of it! I knew we should've sold you for some Peking duck!"

Ein barked too quickly for Spike's liking. He had a quick vision of him kicking the damn mutt. Spike found the dogs leash and attached it to his collar. The whole time as they walked outside Spike was grumbling curses. He reached into is pocket and then lit another cigarette. He walked lazily behind the dog and also watched as Ein sniffed here or there. _C'mon get it over with you stupid mutt_. Just as he'd finished the thought Ein turned his head and barked at him. Spike looked at the dog and narrowed his eyes. He bent down low and Ein came close to him. Ein then placed his paws halfway up on Spike's shin and looked the man in the eye.

"You're a scary dog you know that. It's almost as if you can read my mind. You're almost too human dog."

Ein barked again only confirming Spike's worst fear, that for some reason beyond anything this damn dog could almost be holding a conversation with him. Spike shook that thought away and again stared into the dog's eyes. Ein's brownish red eyes looked wise wait what the hell this was a damned dog! Spike stood up and the dog continued to walk and suddenly Ein barked again. Spike looked around and there was no one and nothing around them except for the giant shadow of the bebop's haul.

"Okay fine, say it I know you want to."

Ein turned and barked again. He knew he'd ware down Spike into talking. So here was his chance, Ein looked up at Spike and then sat down and barked.

Spike covered his face and shook his head, yes he was going insane. He was gonna talk with the dog. Damn he needed some booze. He let out a sigh and got down to Ein's level.

"I dunno what I was thinking when I came back. I lost it all when she died in my arms. I was hoping to start over. To not look back and just have a new life, maybe even the life I would've had if I'd never joined the syndicate or met her. A simple uneventful life; maybe even I dunno I just never thought I'd run back into to Jet or the rest of you. I thought Ed left with you?"

Ein interjected with a few barks and then looked back at spike. Spike nodded and continued, "Yeah, well we'll get that rat bastard later. Jesus fucking Christ I'm talking to a dog."

Spike ran his hand across his mouth and dropped his hand to the dirt. He played with the sand for a moment. Ein watched and whimpered lightly. The dog sat there quietly for a few minutes and then looked away.

"Damn, I knew it; I just knew I couldn't walk away from this life. Damn it how could I want something so calm and far away from what I actually know? Chaos is the reigning theme in my life. Why the hell should I want different! I'd go nuts I would damn it. Ugh!"

Ein watched as the Spike's eyes darted around in their sockets. Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes he tapped it and saw nothing come out. He crushed the packet and then threw it out into the bare plain land that stood before them.

Spike had been so consumed in his tirade that he hadn't heard her booted foot steps. Faye was a few feet away and Ein was looking at her. She had a lit cig in her fingers. She stepped closer and reached her hand down in front of Spike's face, "Here take it. You may need it more than me."

Spike grabbed the thing from her fingers and took a deep drag on it. He handed it back to Faye who in turn took a drag and handed it back. Ein barked and Spike held the cig in his lips as he removed the walking chain form the dog's leash. Ein ran back into the bebop and left the two there to talk.

Jet was looking down at the site and smiled. He knew they'd have to get down to talking but this was sooner than he'd anticipated. A small groan came from Ed's direction and Jet looked back down to see his fellow bounty hunters walking.

"So, did you and Ein have a long deep conversation?" asked Faye as she lit a new cigarette.

"Yeah, we talked theology. He's got some good points, but I still think he's full of shit. He is after all only a dog."

Faye laughed and handed her pack towards Spike. He reached over and grabbed one out. He tipped his head to her in thanks; and used his lighter to get it started. Okay that was the one good thing about her; she smoked almost as much as he did. He had a smoking buddy or at least someone he could steal one from. It was better than nothing.

Faye always wondered how they could do this. They could hate each other one minute and then later be buddy-buddy again. Or at least somewhat buddy like. Maybe they were more of a family than any of them cared to admit. Faye could at least now admit she knew what a family was. She had her memories back and the memories helped her. She was right they were a family; a family that needed each other so badly, but too prideful to say.

Spike had nearly finished the cigarette when she spoke suddenly, "Why did you run?"

"What do you mean?" Spike turned only his head to look at her profile.

"You know what I mean Spike. Why didn't you come home after you woke up?"

"I dunno…"

"That is the biggest steaming pile of bullshit."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and you damn well know it too."

"It doesn't really matter, Faye."

"Yes it does. I came back because this is all I had. It's all I knew to be my life. Nothing that I wanted to go back to was there. It was ruble on the ground. I had nothing but this. And you know you had this too. So why didn't you want to come back to it?"

Faye had turned to look at Spike's face. He looked away from her and stared at the floor. He noticed his boot was scuffed, and hoping still his ploy to avoid answering the question would work. He still kept quiet after a few minutes. Faye's hand now rested on her hips and she was glaring at him. Spike moved his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like a girlfriend waiting for the lame ass excuse from her lying boyfriend; he really hated it when she looked at him that way. They both had never really liked each other that way. She had a body to kill for but her attitude could kill any hard on a man could get. She was just such a bitch. She was so opposite the girl he loved. He looked again at the dirt and prayed she'd just walk away in anger.

"C'mon spike, I'm not gonna leave until I get an answer from you."

Damn her and per pushy ass tactics. Spike put his hand in his pockets and headed back to the bebop. Faye stomped after him and grabbed his arm jerking him to face her. Spike was really getting ticked off. She really should stop this shit before she pushed him too far.

Faye stared at him again hoping her hardass behavior would make him talk. He never did anything when asked. This had to be the only way.

"Faye you don't want to know. And quit pushing this. You'll regret it."

"There's a lot of shit I don't regret. So just tell me."

Spike turned back towards the bebop. He began to walk away and then he heard the click. He turned his head and saw she was pointing her gun at him. He shook his head and spun around. He dropped down and extended his leg. He swiped her legs out from under her and as she fell she dropped her gun. She kicked herself up from the floor and lunged at Spike. A fist grazed his cheek, as she moved past him he connected an arm chop to her back and she fell to the floor.

Faye was getting pissed. She got up and waited for him to come to her. As he did she set on a spin kick that connected to his ribs. Spike got the wind knocked out of him and he was really angry now. He didn't want to hurt her and kept telling himself, _don't hit her; don't punch full force just enough to make her stop_.

Faye had been able to dodge most of his swings. There she was fists raised and ready to connect hard. It didn't matter how hard she threw them he never really got hurt. Although she knew she could kick some ass, she didn't really want to hurt him. She was angry and she knew it. She ran towards him and he moved. She almost fell and that really ticked her off.

Spike still had his moves. He had a smirk on his face as he saw her dusting off her shorts. They both now stood a few feet away. Each watched the other. Twice he faked her out and the third time she caught on and landed a punch to his chest and then a good hard and fast left to his jaw. The punch threw him back. He stood up and spit out some blood from his mouth. He could taste the coppery flavor in his mouth. He raised his hand to his mouth and wiped away the wetness. He then saw the blood on his hand and it made him snap. He looked up to see a smirk on her face. That was it the kid gloves came off now.

Faye saw something in Spike's eyes change. From concentrated to wild. He charged her and she dodged him. He recovered quickly and as she came to face him his hand was already an inch from her face.

Spike was already too far into the slap to stop. He connected with Faye's cheek and she fell to the ground hard.

Faye eyes stung with tears and her cheek was throbbing. She slowly got to her knees. Her hand rose to her cheek and she could taste blood in her mouth. He'd really hit her. Faye turned her head to look up at him.

Spike stood there frozen just watching her. Faye's hand had touched her cheek; it was already beginning to bruise. Her face turned to look at him. It was covered in dirt. Spike rushed over to her side and tried to help her up. Faye shoved him away and got up on her own. A single trail of tears fell from each eye. Spike felt his chest tighten. He had actually hurt Faye.

"Faye, Jesus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Fuck off, Spike. You stay the fuck away from me or I swear I'll shoot your dick off."

"Faye, c'mon you know I'd never hit you like that."

"You just did you asshole bastard."

Spike tried to help her and instead she kept shoving him off of her. The whole walk into the Bebop Spike kept trying to stop her so he could look at her cheek. She just kept walking. They both stomped past Jet in the kitchen.

Jet heard them fighting and he could sworn he heard Faye crying. He shut off the flame and came out into the hall. Faye and Spike stood at the end of the hall. Jet came closer and saw each was a mess. Covered in dirt and each had blood stains. He looked at Faye and saw that she had tears falling from her eyes. Her cheek looked huge as well. Faye caught Jet's eye. Jet could read her so well now it wasn't funny.

"What happened?"

"Spike hit me."

"Oh, God damnit! What is wrong with you two?" Jet shoved past Spike and he gently touched Faye's cheek. Her eyes were still watering and not from the pain in her face. Jet could tell Faye's spirit had taken a major blow.

Spike tried to get close but Jet kept shoving him back. Finally, Jet opened the door to the bathroom and made Faye sit down. He began to clean her up. Jet wasn't used to seeing her cry so freely. It was making him upset. Spike was in the door way and making it worse. Each time Faye saw him she cried harder. Jet got up and stepped out of the door. He grabbed Spike buy the collar and told him to use the other bathroom to clean up for dinner.

"Jet, I didn't mean to hit her. We began to spar like always. She was fighting like a man, not Faye."

"She's still a woman, Spike. God damn it. Leave her alone for now. Kiss her ass in a few days."

"Jet..."

"I mean it Spike keep away from her."

Jet stomped back towards where Faye was. Spike could feel the anger in him turning to regret. Why couldn't he just tell her was afraid to come back? He had always been afraid to really care that much about these people he lived with. He didn't want to hurt anymore people than he'd already had in his life. It didn't seem to matter much because he left a trail of tears everywhere he went. He even left one in his own heart. Spike walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He locked the door and hit the bed for some sleep.


End file.
